Shiawase no Jutsu
by Ukiuki123
Summary: The Uzumaki clan is still alive and well...and they have three children! Meet Naruto, Naruko, and Nonki! But this family isn't all peaches and cream...because every family has its secrets...rated M for a little lime/language. NarukoxNarutoxOC
1. My Own Identity

"Nonki-chan!" I heard someone yell as they banged on my door. I propped myself up and threw a pillow at my door.

"Onii-san! Don't _ever_ startle me like that again!"

He chuckled, "Mom and Dad want to see you!"

"_Oh no? Is it because I got into a fight with one of the other Academy kids? I didn't mean to, but she pulled my hair!"_

I gulped, "Tell them I'll be right there!" I said while jumping out of bed.

Hi, I'm Nonki Uzumaki. I'm 12 years old and I sometimes TA at the Academy. I'm only a few years older than them though, so get into fights quite often. My older siblings are Naruto and Naruko and they certainly help me with my mother and father, who seem to think that I have to be the just as great as the Uzumaki name holds, when really, I'm totally useless!

As I sighed and pulled on my long black sweater I sighed, wondering if Mom and Dad were really angry. My mother, Kushina, was always so delicate and gentle. My father, Minato, on the other hand was kind of hard on me. He was never hard on Onee-san or Onii-san though, so I've always thought he was trying to mold me into what he wants me to be, since I suspect that he wanted another son, not a daughter. Whatever he wanted or wants doesn't matter though, because either way he's still hard on me.

I exited my room, very nervous, and walked down the hall where I heard my parents' hushed voices. Downstairs I could hear Naruto and Naruko and someone else talking and playing some card game. _"Oh great, they have another friend over."_

The reason I hate when Naruto and Naruko have friends over is simple: they're witty, charming, social, and of course they are _known_ for being apart of the Uzumaki clans. Naruto-the charming, determined goofball guy with a soft side. Naruko-the gorgeous, sweet, girl-next-door who can kick ass. They both have the signature Uzumaki blonde hair with blue eyes combo. And me? No one even knows I'm an Uzumaki! If I had blue eyes, it'd be different, but I have bright red hair and violet-blue eyes! Even though the Uzumaki hair is red, ever since Naruto and Naruko were born, _everyone _considers _them _the Uzumakis. Plus, I'm clumsy and get into fights! No one _ever_ knows I'm apart of the family!

I got to the end of the hallway, where my parents' hushed whispers seemed louder than ever. _"Might as well get it over with…" _I thought and knocked on the door.

"Ah, is that you Nonki?" my mother asked.

"Yes, mama." I replied.

"Enter." My father said, and so I opened the door.

I curtseyed to my parents, as I always did, and sat on the ground, awaiting my scolding.

"Nonki, dear, we've heard some things about-"  
>"Kushina, dear please, let me handle this." My father said, standing. "Nonki, stand."<p>

I stood awkwardly, my legs and arms shaking.

"Terrible form!" he said, and struck me on the side. My eyes widened but I didn't move. _"If there's one thing I know about my father is if I move, he'll think I'm sassing him."_

"Nonki, why don't you change your position? Would you really just stand here and take blows from someone ten times your size?"

I gulped, "I-well…I don't want to sass you, Father. I know that what I did was wrong and so you have every right to punish me."

Dad looked at Mom and back at me, obviously puzzled. "What did you do wrong?"

"I got into a fight with a student when I was TA-ing for the Academy!"  
>"Which is why I brought you here. Listen, Nonki, I understand that you love kids, but…how could you let a mere child pull your hair and not do anything about it?" my dad asked.<p>

"I figured it would be terrible for our family if I _fought a child!_" I paused, "So if you're not mad, then…?"

"All your life you've been sheltered and trained by your mother and me. We've decided that for you to develop into your own style, you must be trained outside of this house, so we-"

There was suddenly a knock on the door. It was soft and gentle. "Naruko-onee-san?" I called out.

"Ah, Nonki is in there. You may go in." she said and I heard her footsteps fade away.

"_Who's coming into the room?"_

I stood in my fighting position. The door opened but no one was there. I turned and muttered, "That was weird."

Then I felt a tug on my hair and I reacted fast. I back-flipped and kicked my attacker in the face. When I landed, another set of hands tried to trip me. They grabbed my ankles and pulled. I slipped off balance and fell. I was turned onto my back, so I was facing the ceiling. When I opened my eyes I saw black hair dangling in my face. The smell of cigarettes wafted into my nose as I looked up.

"Asuma-sensei!" I shrieked and wiggled from underneath him. I bowed multiple times. I stood and looked behind me. My eyes widened.

"You've got a mean back kick."

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm _so_ sorry!" I said, as I helped him up.

Lastly, Kurenai-sensei came out from the shadows. "You need not be sorry. That was simply your first test to see where you are."  
>"My first…test…oh my gosh, are you three my <em>teachers<em>?" I screamed. I bowed multiple times, almost yelling that I was sorry, but my father stopped me. "You have but one more teacher."

A man with an olive green kimono, matching pants and a red cloak with two yellow circles on it came in.

I bowed. "I thank you for teaching me, Jiraiya-dono."

Jiraiya-dono chuckled and pulled me onto my feet. "Anything for an Uzumaki!" he said and winked.

My eyes widened. _"I mean obviously he knows I'm an Uzumaki, but no one has ever acknowledged it!"_

I smiled back, "Are you only doing it because Minato is my father and my brother is Naruto?" I asked teasingly.

Jiraiya-dono shook his head. "I have a feeling you'll be fun to have as a student, since you are the youngest Uzumaki." He said and picked my up, throwing me over his shoulder. I mentally thanked myself that I was wearing shorts and _not_ a skirt. "Well, Minato. Kushina. It was nice seein' ya and now I think we will take our leave."

Dad laughed. "Just make sure she comes back in one piece."

"It's a deal!" Jiraiya-dono said and left the room.

"Jiraiya-dono?" I asked.

"It's _sensei_ not _dono!"_

"Uh, Jiraiya-_sensei_, please try not to drop me okay?"

He chuckled, "What you think I'm not strong enough?" he asked.

"No, it's just-"

"Jiraiya-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as we got downstairs.

"Hey look, Naruto, it's Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei too!" Naruko said, and they both came up toward us.

I felt Jiraiya-sensei's grip on my waist loosen and I fell to the floor as he hugged Naruto.

"_I knew this would happen!"_

Asuma-sensei, who must've seen this, stopped talking to Naruko and walked to me, picked me up and said, "I bet you don't like being dropped. But don't be so sensitive." Then he picked me up and put me on his back, "Hold on tight, ya hear?" he asked. I nodded and stuck my tongue out at Jiraiya-sensei, who obviously understood why I was sad.

"Hey Naruto, Naruko?" Jiraiya-sensei asked, "wasn't there someone here with you?"

"_Oh no! Please don't call their friend over!"_

"Oh right!" Naruko said and went to get their friend.

I jumped off of Asuma-sensei's back and pointed my finger at Jiraiya-sensei. "You may be one of the legendary Sanin but…don't embarrass me on purpose!" I yelled.

"Nonki, stop throwing fits!" Naruto scolded me.

"No, Onii-san, you just _don't _get it! You and Onee-san get _all_ the attention! You two are the sole faces of our clan! People may know you have a younger sister but no one cares! I hate when you have friends over because they don't know who I am!" I shrieked.

Naruto looked at me and I turned, seeing in front of me Sasuke Uchiha.

"I can see why you'd feel that way. I almost always stood in the shadow of my brother…" Sasuke started. I held a hand up.

"I don't need sympathy. Because of my siblings, I have decided to make an identity for myself, so that _nobody _will ever think of me as the youngest Uzumaki _ever again._"

With that, I walked out the door. I heard Sasuke chuckle and say, "Naruto, she's definitely your sister."

Naruto laughed too, "She's so hooked on having her own identity…I just don't understand why she can't see that she _already _has her own identity."

Jiraiya-sensei walked outside and sat next to me. "Did you hear that? Your brother thinks-"  
>"My brother isn't me. If I think people only see me as the 'youngest Uzumaki' then there is work to be done. He's never had to carry a burden because he's a boy and the eldest."<p>

"He's the eldest by 3 minutes." Jiraiya-sensei pointed out.

"That's the other thing! Naruko has been by his side since they were little, because they're twins! Even if they were picked on, which they _weren't_, they would've had each other to turn to. I've never had that! They can't see that I'm alone, and if they can, they don't care! They _don't _love me!" I said, pushing myself up off the ground and preparing to leave. I turned to call Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei. They were all out in the front, on the porch, but Naruko and Naruto stood there too, motionless, as I scowled at Jiraiya-sensei and the others.

"You four _totally_ planned this…"

Kakashi-sensei laughed, "Nope. Just pure convenience that we get to watch a family fight."  
>"Well you <em>don't<em> get to watch. We're leaving."

I started to walk away.

"Nonki!" Sasuke yelled. I heard footsteps pound the ground and someone glomped me hard. He snuggled his face into my hair. "You can't _really _think that Naruko and Naruto don't love you, can you?"

"Oh but I do." I spat, loud enough for them to hear.

Then I heard it. Soft crying.

"_Shit, Naruko is crying…I didn't mean to make anyone feel bad I just-"  
><em>"Naruto, shhh. You have to let her find her own way!" Naruko said softly. I turned and saw that she was lifting him off the ground and into her arms.

"_But Naruto _never_ cries! No, Nonki, don't let them get to you!"_

Sasuke leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Naruto has only cried a few times, ya know…"

I turned and slapped him. _Hard_. The sound vibrated off the quiet afternoon air.

Everyone turned to me. Sasuke held his cheek and turned back to me. "That hurt, Nonki-chan."

"You have _no right_ to call me –chan! Unless you want another one?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Nonki-chan, _please_!" Naruko said desperately.

"Can we go now, Jiraiya-sensei?"  
>He shook his head, "Since this is taking so long, this is your second test." He declared and slumped further in his chair.<p>

I cursed under my breath, _"Well one thing's for sure: I'm not running to Naruto, tears flowing down my face and saying 'sorry'!"_

I scowled, "Naruto Uzumaki! Stand!"

He stayed kneeling. I walked over to him and forced him onto his feet. His eyes were on the verge of being puffy and his cheeks were red.

"You know what happens now, Uzumaki." I said and went into fighting stance.

Jiraiya-sensei whistled, "Damn. Girl's got _nerve_."  
>Naruto looked down at me. "If you don't hurry up, I'll hit you!" I said and before I could hit him, He lifted me up and kissed my forehead.<p>

"I _love_ you, Nonki-chan! Don't _ever_ forget that! I _love _you!" he said and kissed me again.

"Onii-san! Stop it!" I said while giggling. He set me down, but then Naruko came, kneeled down and pulled me into her. "I love you too, Nonki-chan! Please don't think such dark thoughts!"

"Naruko, Naruto, I kinda have to go train now, so if you could finish up your sappy goodbyes." I said and kissed them both on the cheeks.

Jiraiya-sensei took me and tossed me into his arms, wedding style and whispered, "This time I _promise_ I won't drop you! Not on my life."  
>I blushed furiously. Asuma and Kakashi-sensei saw me and nudged Jiraiya-sensei.<p>

"What is it?" Jiraiya-sensei asked.

"Don't charm the girl too much. Minato would _not_ be happy if his daughter fell for a man your age…" Asuma-sensei joked.

I snuggled closer to Jiraiya-sensei and heard his heartbeat increase. "Jiraiya-sensei understands me better than my father will _ever_ understand me…"

I looked down and saw that Jiraiya-sensei was rubbing my leg. I sighed and kicked his hand, jumping down in the process. "On second thought, maybe he's just a pervert after all…" I said and we continued to the training grounds.

"Show me again! Don't hold back!" Asuma-sensei yelled at me for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Sensei!" I said and ran at him, dodging multiple kunai and shuriken. I pulled out a paper bomb and stuck it on a log, blowing up Kakashi-sensei's hiding place. He pulled me by the waist into his warm body, and pushed the tip of a kunai at my neck. I raised my leg and slammed it into his balls. He grunted and fell into a tree. I turned to him and stuck a death wind shuriken into the tree right next to him. I showed him a wire attached to the shuriken and said, "Move and I slice you in two." He chuckled and suddenly the wire was cut with a shuriken. I looked up and saw Kurenai-sensei.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled and ran in the other direction.

"_Hopefully those hold her off while I try to find Jiraiya-sensei!"_

Out of the hundred times I did this drill, I still hadn't found Jiraiya-sensei. But this time, I had an idea. I ran quickly to the pond, jumping in and looking for a toad. When I saw a water lily on the surface of the water, I swam to it and grabbed the toad on top of it, surfacing from underneath the pond. "Now come out, Jiraiya!" I squeezed the toad hard and was prepared to kill the thing. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, so I squeezed harder and eventually, something small popped out. Then it grew and grew. I got out of the water, my hair, short yellow kimono and light blue shorts soaked.

"Very good…now can you subdue all three of us?" Jiraiya-sensei asked, as Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei joined him by making a triangle formation around me.  
>"This is <em>so<em> not fair! I've barely started my training and I have to _subdue_ two jonin and one of the legendary sanin?"

"No offense, but you are Minato's daughter _and_ Naruto's sister." Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

"That doesn't mean shit!" I said back.

"Well, think of it like this," Jiraiya-sensei said, "If you fail this again, you _only_ have to do it over again!"  
>And with that they all came at me. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.<p>

"_Kurenai-sensei is coming at me faster and from the left."_

I turned and said, "Take this!" I swooped my leg and tripped her. I ran and propelled myself off her head, then sat straight on her face.

"_Okay, Kakashi-sensei is coming from behind me…"_ I grabbed Kurenai-sensei by the hair and threw her in the direction of Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei grabbed her, set her down and came at me. I back-flipped and aimed for his face when I kicked straight up. I guess I hit him, because he fell to the ground, holding his face, particularly his nose.

"_Oh great…now where is Jiraiya-"  
><em> "Behind you, silly girl." He said huskily and grabbed me by my waist, throwing me into the pond. I surfaced, dragged myself out and waited. I even sat down, listening for him to reveal himself.

I waited for about 10 minutes and then I sighed, pulling off my soaked lack sweater. My kimono was also soaked through so I pretended to begin taking off my top too. I heard heavy breath and threw a kunai in the direction of the sound. I heard a chuckle and I felt a kunai pressed against my chest. I turned to see that Jiraiya-sensei was inches from my face.

"Rule number 1: don't be fooled by such petty tricks."

I sighed and let him pick me up, taking me back to Asuma-sensei, where Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were.

"So we won again?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"No, _Jiraiya-sensei_ won again! I've beaten you and Kurenai-sensei at _least_ 20 times already!"

"23 times to be exact." Asuma-sensei said.

"And how many times have I beaten you?" Jiraiya-sensei asked.

"You've beaten Nonki 132 times, now." Asuma-sensei said.

I tried to wiggle my way out of Jiraiya-sensei's arms, but his grip around my shoulders and my legs tightened immensely.

"Would you rather just fight me, Nonki-chan?" he asked huskily.  
>My heart rose to my throat and I blushed. "Oh, well, if you think that'd be better for me…"<p>

"But I asked _you_, Nonki." He whispered.

I tried to fight my way out of his grip but he simply sat down, and leaned down to my ear, "Stop moving. You're soaking wet, and I don't want to get excited about a 12 year old girl."

I froze solid.

Asuma-sensei gently lifted me up and said, "Let's take you back home before you freeze in those clothes. It's getting late anyway." Then he turned to Jiraiya-sensei and said, "Stop being a pervert."

"Me? A pervert? I have _no clue_ what you mean by that!"

And with that, we went home.

"Minato and Kushina are out." Jiraiya-sensei said as we neared the house.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, their bedroom light is out and it's only 7:30. Normally they'd be preparing dinner, correct?"

I nodded.

"Wait, but then how will I get into the-"  
>"Naruto and Naruko are still here." He said and pointed up to their bedroom window, which emitted a bright light.<p>

I turned to my teachers, bowed and said, "Thank you _so_ much for teaching me! See you tomorrow!" I said and skipped up my steps.

"Hey, Nonki!" Jiraiya-sensei said.

I turned and he was in front of me again, on his knees. He patted my head and said, "I'm sure you'll gain your own identity soon."

I nodded happily and hugged him tight.

"Nonki, you're still very wet. Don't tease me." He said and rubbed my ass.

I pushed him away, and kicked him in the face. "Jiraiya-sensei, don't _ever_ do that again! You're like, _1000_ years older than I am!"

"How old do you think I am?"

"50 years older than my father."  
>"Lower that by about 20 years."<p>

"Still quite a lot to be hitting on a _12 year old_."

"You must like older men then, because I heard your heart and it was beating _fast_."

I gasped as he pulled me closer to him. He lifted my head up to him. My head was at the top of his stomach so he bent down too and brushed his lips across mine.

"That'll give you something to think about." He said and turned away and waved. The other teachers looked simply appalled and their jaws seemed to reach down to the ground. Before they began to leave I ran up to Jiraiya-sensei, kicked him in the balls and as he fell to his knees I planted one on him.

"There. Now we're even you creep!" and I ran inside. I watched through the window, as Jiraiya-sensei and the others didn't move for what seemed like forever. Then Jiraiya-sensei was lifted up by Kakashi-sensei and they left.

"_Oh my goodness, I just kissed Jiraiya-sensei! Ewwww! Gotta wash my mouth!"_

I ran upstairs and barged into the bathroom, splashing water onto my mouth. When I was finished I walked into Naruto and Naruko's room.

They were sitting on Naruto's bed, which was in a blind spot to the door. People from the door could see the entire room, but from Naruto's bed, you couldn't see the entrance and could basically only see Naruko's bed. It was arranged in a very strange way.

But at that moment that I walked into the room I knew why: It was so Naruto wouldn't get caught doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Like _kissing_ Naruko.

Which is _exactly_ what he was doing.

I shrieked and they both immediately ran to the door.

Naruko was wearing Naruto's signature orange jacket and no pants while Naruto was wearing no shirt and blue jeans.

"Nonki! Oh thank _goodness!_ I was scared you were mom…" Naruko said, blushing.

"You two should be scared if it's _anybody!_ Do you realize what you were just doing?" I yelled.

Naruto slid down the wall onto the floor and said, "It's okay, Nonki. We're just a bit tipsy."

"No you're not! I've _seen_ you two tipsy and this is _not _tipsy!"

Naruko shook her head, "Naruto, don't lie. Nonki, please don't tell mom or dad. We'll tell them eventually, but we want it to be secret for a while longer?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Does anyone else know?"

Naruto and Naruko exchanged a look and Naruko nodded. "Sasuke knows. He's the _only_ other person though."

"Okay, as long as I'm not the only one." I said and walked into my room.

"_So many things happened today! But today begins my journey to making an identity for myself! I will make my own happiness!"_


	2. Boys, Injuries, and Other Crazy Shit

I couldn't get any damn sleep.

So I went to go find something to eat. I got out of my squeaky bed and opened my creaky wooden door.

Then I heard Naruto and Naruko whispering fiercely. Their voices trying to stay hushed floated into the hallway and into my ears. I decided to pay them a healthy visit. I walked up to their door and smashed my fist into it, creating a loud thump. Their voices suddenly stopped and I heard multiple squeaks as their beds protested to their not-so-stealthy movement.

"I know you two are still up. Drop the act."

I heard a groan and a giggle, then soft footsteps.

Naruko opened the door and ushered me in. "Next time be a little bit more discreet, onee-chan. You scared the wits out of Naruto and me."

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. Unless, you two were _doing_ something."

Naruko's face went red in a millisecond, while Naruto glared at me with frustration.

"Young lady, if you try to _black mail _us, I will declare you the enemy."

"_Ah yes, the game. Naruto would totally do that too_."

The game that Naruto and I play is called M.A.D. or mutually assured destruction. Basically we pretend to be the Kazekage and the Hokage, while Naruko is the Raikage and it is literally human chess. We have players, such as Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, etc, and we battle in rounds (every 6 days=1 round) until there are no people standing. The point of the Raikage is to try to double cross each of us until Hokage and Kazekage become at a stalemate, or M.A.D. In other words, Naruko's job is to assure that neither of us wins. It's quite the game and Naruko _always_ puts Naruto and I at stalemate. Problem is, if Naruto declares me the enemy, he can attack me directly, so long as he doesn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. But that doesn't really matter because he's 17 and he's about 5x bigger than I am. He could easily take me down. So in short, I can't black mail Naruto _ever_.

I chuckled throatily, "I'm not black mailing anyone. And don't _fucking_ call me young lady."

Naruto slumped back in his bed and I joined Naruko on her bed, wrapping myself in her huge blanket, then I turned to Naruto. "So do you two want to explain how this whole _situation _came about?

Naruko sat up next to me and said, "It was the day you met Sasuke, 3 years ago."

"_Oh, _that_ day…"_

**FLASHBACK**:

I sat on the cool green grass under the giant tree in our backyard, basking in the soft breeze while still taking in the warm, bright sunlight. I sighed blissfully and turned to my older siblings.

Naruto was talking to a friend he had brought over, and as Naruto smiled, his white teeth shone like pearls and the sunlight bounced off his hair beautifully. Naruto's eyes were crystal clear, like deep oceans and he wore a simple white shirt that moved with his newly found 4-pack and his normal orange slacks. His muscular arms were glistening with water because of the water fight just had. In addition to Naruto, Naruko was also panting.

Naruko's breathing had drastically slowed from when we were having our water fight. It was a known fact that Naruko and I had terrible lung capacity and stamina, so we didn't like to run around too much. So I was paired with Naruto during our fight and Naruko was paired with his friend, whose name was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruko was splashed the most, which made her clothes soaking wet and so that's why she sat next to me, in the sun, in hopes that her clothes would dry faster. Naruko's appearance was almost exactly mirrored to Naruto's. She wore a baby doll white shirt with frilly sleeves and orange booty shorts. Her hair was in two large ponytails held up by white ribbons that day. Both Naruto and Naruko wore their Konoha Academy headbands on their foreheads.

Sasuke was a whole different story. He had jet-black hair that looked sleek and smooth in the light of the sun. His eyes were slanted, as the sun was in his eyes. He wore a black wife beater and grey slacks. He didn't seem to smile too much, but his grin was sexy and mysterious and full of uncovered secrets. I decided that he would be my target, and although that didn't work out well it was still a lot of fun. Even from the angle I was at on the grass I could clearly see his toned arms-specifically his biceps-and his shaped 4-pack. His body screamed 'hot guy' all over it, but he was about 3 years older than I was and he seemed to have an interest in Naruko, so I backed off.

Later that day, when the sun wasn't beating down on us as much, I sat up instead of lying down, and decided to make up a game we could all play since I was getting extremely bored, I heard footsteps and without opening my eyes, I decided I would figure out who was coming closer to me. I could already rule out Naruko, since her footsteps were soft and delicate. I knew it had to be Sasuke or Naruto, so I listened carefully. Naruto's footsteps seemed to make sure that even if he didn't talk, his presence was known. Sasuke's footsteps seemed to be deadly, as if he was hunting his prey. Finally the person sat next to me and without looking I said, "It's both of you huh?"

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was right. Naruto and Sasuke sat to the left of me while Naruko was lying on her stomach, her legs swishing back and forth, in front of me.

"So what's up, little one?" Sasuke asked, his voice huskier than I expected. Probably from yelling when we were having our water fight. I giggled.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you called me _little one_. Only Father calls me that." I paused and Sasuke grinned.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto got up, plucking me off the ground and twirling me in the air. I shrieked with joy as he started to spin faster and faster. When he got dizzy he threw me high in the air, my shrieks filling the bright afternoon air, and I was caught in the arms of Sasuke, who nestled me close and threw me back up again. He did this repeatedly until at one point he was laughing so hard at me screaming he forgot to catch me, and I fell hard onto the grassy floor.

A sickening crack now filled the air, and my shrieks of pain choked with loud sobs followed closely. Sasuke quickly picked me up, and before he kidnapped me, I saw the utter horror on Naruko's face coupled with the blazing fury on Naruto's face.

Sasuke clutched me in his arms. And ran as fast as he could, which was pretty damn fast. All the while, he screamed questions at me. "Nonki…that's your name right?"

I did my best to give him a nod. I felt blood start to flood my mouth. After a while I needed to breath and the taste of iron was too much. I opened my mouth and spit a mouthful of blood out, staining part of Sasuke's arm. He cursed loudly then said, "Did you fall on your jaw?"

I shook my head.

"Then where does it hurt, Nonki?"  
>I lifted my left arm and showed Sasuke that my right shoulder was dislocated and that my knee was twisted. He cursed even louder, and ran up a few steps.<p>

"Sakura! Sakura!" he called at the door we stood in front of.

The door opened and I saw a beautiful girl with short pink hair. She wore the Konoha headband as just that-a headband. She wore cloudy pink arm warmers and a matching skirt. Under her skirt there was black spandex shorts and she wore a red shirt with zippers all over it as a top.

"Uh, Sasuke why are you…oh my _goodness! _Get her in here _now_!"

The next couple hours went by in a blur. I felt dull pain in my shoulder and sharp pains in my knee. Sakura healed me up pretty nice though, because when I woke up I was strong enough to punch Sasuke in the head, yell at him for being a huge douche, _and_ beat him up some. All the while, he sat still and let me hit him. When I finally stopped, he touched my shoulder and left the room.

"_Whoa…he looked so…sad. Did I beat him up too much?"_

As I followed him outside of Sakura's house and thanked her greatly, I asked him quietly, "Sorry for hitting you so much. I just was angry so I-"

He turned to me and shook his head. "It was my fault. I just didn't think you'd be _so_ angry. But I knew I deserved it, so I sat there and took it."  
>"You didn't think I'd be mad after you dislocated my shoulder and twisted my right knee? C'mon, I <em>know<em> you have more sense than that."

He nodded, "Which is why I felt bad."

"Obviously not bad _enough_. Do I need to hit you a few more times?"  
>He chuckled and grinned, "Feel free to, if you must."<p>

I shook my head and hugged him, "Nah, I think I'm over it." And I let go of him. He stood there for a moment and then said, "You really are your brother's sister."

"Well, _no shit_ Sherlock!"

He paused and said, "_9 year old _girls shouldn't curse!"

"You're only 13! How come you get to curse?"

"I don't need to answer to you!"

"Ditto!" I said. I huffed and took his hand, then dragged him with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously, never letting go of my hand.

"Where else? My _house_. It's getting late and Naruto and Naruko will wonder where we are!" I said, and dragged him to my house. His hand was about ten times bigger than mine, but he held on tight and we walked toward my house in silence.

It was about 5 o' clock now, and when we got back, Naruto and Naruko were lying on the same couch that was on the front porch, sharing the same huge blanket that Mother knitted earlier that week. Sasuke apologized several times to me, but this time he did it in a more playful and teasing way, as I shook my head and told him he had nothing to be worried about and that I would be fine.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So mind telling me what happened in those couple of hours?"

Naruto came up to me, flicking my nose and smoothing back his hair. "Nothing that is yer business to you. I can tell ya' that."

"_Judging by his vocabulary and the look in his eyes, I'd say that Naruto is probably half asleep."_

I glanced over at Naruko and she blushed.

"Well, I had to calm Naruto down somehow, so I sat him down and tried to splash cool water on him. When that only got him angrier, I hugged him, smoothing his hair and patting his back. My theory at that moment was that if I could calm myself down too, then it was a win. The plan worked tremendously because after a few minutes we both were calm. Then Naruto took my hand and kissed it, and then he slowly moved up my arm to my face. He kissed me hard, while trying to push his tongue into my mouth. But I stopped him!" Naruko said when she saw my look of horror. Eventually when the first hour after you and Sasuke left had passed, Naruto kissed me again, this time finally pushing his tongue deep into my mouth and-"  
>"Stop <em>right there<em>." I said and got out of her bed. "_Way _too much information."  
>She giggled. "You'll understand one day."<p>

"So does Sasuke know?"  
>Naruto nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. "He asked me as soon as he knew that you were asleep. Same night and everything."<p>

My jaw dropped. _"So I'm the only one out of the loop? Thanks a whole fucking lot, guys."  
><em>"Okay, well I have things to do tomorrow so I should get to bed. Thanks for the talk!" I said and silently left the room.

When I tried to get back to sleep I heard a deep growl and a half-concealed moan.

"_I will never get used to this._" I said with confidence and eventually dozed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I stood outside the small Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was early afternoon and I was supposed to meet Sasuke at around 12:30. It was now 1 o' clock.<p>

"_Why does this boy make up his own times when he pleases? Get here fucking faster, Uchiha!"  
><em>Right after my thought, I heard a gust of wind, turning to see Sasuke. He grinned ear to ear as he strode toward me.

He wore the same thing as the day when I first met him, but his hair was sleeker and shinier. More importantly, his entire body was soaked, from running and sweating so much, making his wife beater flex and conform to Sasuke's newly formed hard 6-pack abs.

When Sasuke finally reached me he slumped next to me. I shook my head, "Move it or lose it, Uchiha. I have our ramen but we need to go somewhere else, and hurry before it gets cold!" I said as I entered the forest that was near.

"Crazy girl. Don't get yourself in danger in this forest, because then that means I'd have to save you and I'm no Prince Charming."

"No one asked you to come save me, you vain man! Just shut up and follow me!"

And that's exactly what he did.

Sasuke slurped his ramen noodles, swallowed and said, "You wanted to talk about _that_?"

I nodded, "Why do you think I would ask to meet you alone otherwise?"

He flashed one of his sexy grins and said, "Because I know you're attracted to me…"  
>I scoffed, "Yeah right, <em>pretty<em> boy. Stop flattering yourself."  
>He licked his lips and said, "Well tell me what bothers you so much about Naruto and Naruko."<p>

"First of all, how did they conceal what they were doing from me for _3 years_? And how come I didn't get to know? It's because I'm _too young_, huh?"

Sasuke sighed and set down his bowl of ramen. "Two reasons why no one told you: First, Naruto and Naruko didn't trust you at that age to keep your mouth shut. We were planning to tell you on your 13th birthday, but it's only a year earlier, so it's not that bad. Second, they are masters at concealing things and keeping secrets, trust me. Just like you're a wonderful black mailer and guilt tripper."

I opened my mouth to protest and quickly shut it. _"How did Sasuke figure all this out?"_ I paused then said, "Well in any case, it's _incest!_"

He nodded, "But as they say, 'Love knows no bounds'."

I shook my head and said, "But have you heard the story? All Naruto did was _kiss_ her and _stick his tongue in her mouth_, which by the way-is disgusting, and then they _fall in love_? I get the feeling there's something more…"

"Well there's not so _drop it_." Sasuke said threateningly.

I raised an eyebrow. "See? Definitely suspicious behavior if you ask me."

"But no one asked you, _did they_?" Sasuke said, putting more danger into his voice.

"No, but when has that ever mattered?"

"Listen Nonki, " Sasuke said scratchily, "There are some…_things_ that you are too young to know so I suggest-"

"I knew it was because of my age! It _always had been_! And you know what, I _never asked_ for your _stupid suggestions!"_

In one swift movement, Sasuke stood and took my bowl of ramen, pouring it on my head. I screeched and stood too, pulling out my death wind shuriken.

"So Sasuke, are you going to sit still and take it like before?"

He snarled and closed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes!" And threw the shuriken at him, he opened his eyes and grabbed the shuriken before it sliced through his porcelain skin.

His eyes had turned red.

"_Don't pick fights with me, Nonki!_" Sasuke rasped and tackled me to the ground. He held my hands over my head, then put his face inches from mine.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get off me _now!_" I screeched.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on my wrists and then he straddled me so that I couldn't move my legs. "Stay out of your siblings' business, Nonki."  
>"They are <em>my siblings<em>!"

"Curiosity _killed _the cat." Sasuke whispered, his voice holding a tone I'd never heard in him.

It was like he was _ready _to slice my throat open.

His grip tightened on my wrists as he bent down and _licked_ the ramen broth off my face.

I screamed and fought _very hard_ to get him off me. He saw the look in my eyes and finally got off me. As he strode away I took my ramen bowl, ran up to him, and smashed it on his head. He turned around and pushed me to the ground.

"It seems you want a repeat of the former events…" he hissed.

I got up and kicked him the face. He staggered and then grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder while I yelled at him to put me down. He took me back to my house, throwing me on the ground again. He proceeded to pick me up and throw me on the ground over and over, until I stopped yelling at him.

His eyes, which I _swore_ were red before, were their normal color and as he knelt down, I felt those eyes boring holes into every part of my body, examining to see if I was hurt.

"Why do you even _care_ if I'm hurt, Sasuke?" I asked quietly. He chuckled and helped me sit up.

"Well, we're friends right?"

"My friends don't keep secrets from me."

"Well this _thing_ is not my secret to tell. I promise everything will be revealed to you in due time."

"I'm not a patient person, who waits around for things to come to me. I go out and _find things_, Sasuke."  
>"Well you're not going to <em>find<em> anything from me. Your brother and sister are good friends of mine and-"

"And so since they were your friends first you're going to be loyal to them."

He nodded and added, "Also, they're keeping some secrets of my own." And he winked playfully. He leaned into me, putting his hand on my chest, then said, "I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"That you're attracted to me." And he kissed my cheek.

I almost fainted on the spot, but I held it together. He stood, handed me my shuriken, and as he left he said, "Stay out of your siblings' shit." And he was gone.

I sat there for what seemed like hours. _"Sasuke, you're so weird. One minute we're having fun, another we're fighting and then afterwards you get worried and kiss me? What secrets of yours are so vital to you that would make you snarl at me? I want to know why you are so mysterious…"_

I got up and shrugged, _"Nonki, this is the time to finally prove to everyone that you're not just a child. I will find out the secrets that run deep between my sister, my brother, and Sasuke."_

And with that I entered my house and began getting ready for my second day of training, as it was 2:30 and I had to be at the grounds at 3 o' clock.

"_Well this should be interesting…I haven't seen him since I…"_

A light blush spread across my face but I suppressed it enough so that it wasn't noticeable.

"_Almost forgot about my little smooch with him. Yes, this'll definitely be interesting_…"

I walked into the huge clearing and sat down, waiting for my teachers to arrive. I had gotten there 15 minutes early, so I knew they wouldn't be here for a while. I looked around at the bright afternoon sky, a crystal clear sky with virtually no clouds. The water sparkled like thousands of crystals and the grass was warm from the direct sunlight.

"Ah, you're here early."

I turned to see Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.

"I decided I might as well get here early so you guys don't make me do extra work for being late!"

"You're still going to have to do some rigorous training." Kakashi-sensei said as he arrived.

I nodded in agreement, "That's only because Jiraiya-sensei is here and he's acting like the fucking boss."

"Hey, hey no cursing." Kakashi-sensei scolded.

"Puh-lease. I have one of the foulest mouths I know."

"You shouldn't brag about your _cursing_ skills."  
>"I'll stop cursing when you stop being a pervert, Jiraiya-sensei." I said as I threw a kunai in his direction. He obviously caught it, came up behind me and pointed it at my neck. "Training has begun. And today, you must use a 3 jutsus in battle."<p>

I sighed, "How am I supposed to use a jutsu if…" I took his arm and flipped him over; twisting his arm so the kunai he held was pointed straight at his bobbing Adam's apple.

"How am I supposed to use a jutsu if I'm a _taijutsu_ specialist?"

He chuckled, "You'll have to figure that out!" He said as he pulled my hair and swung me into a tree. "Though, it's not impossible."

I grabbed his ankle, pulling his balance from him while standing up myself. But instead of throwing him I had to let go of him because I saw 3 kunai headed straight for me. I dodged them and looked to see where they came from. Asuma-sensei had thrown them. I shook my head. "I am _not_ going to fight you all again! I only want to wipe that _disgusting grin_ off Jiraiya-sensei's face!"

I plopped myself down. "See if you can hit a 12 year old girl whose not going to fight back without feeling bad."

Kakashi-sensei took up this challenge and in moments he was behind me, kunai to the back of my head. I could almost feel the point of the weapon touching my scalp.

"Do it." I dared.

Kakashi-sensei growled and pushed me onto my stomach. I didn't move. "If I kill you, it would all be your fault." Kakashi-sensei reasoned.

"If it's my fault then why are you hesitating?"

He chuckled and pointed the kunai at my head. "Fine then I won't hesi-"

I felt someone pick me up and move me. "Kill this girl, and you will be hurt. Minato put her under my watch and by no means will she die."

"_Ugh, Jiraiya-sensei, I wasn't going to _let_ Kakashi-sensei kill me! It was a trap!"_

"So then you agree to be my _only_ opponent, Jiraiya-sensei?"

He nodded and I grinned devilishly. "Then let the games begin."

I jumped backwards and landed right in front of the pond. Jiraiya-sensei smirked and said "Hurry up girl, before this game gets boring."

I growled and replied, "Why don't you see if this gets boring!" I ran at him and punched at him, kicking every few times. He blocked every attack, even dared to _yawn_ in my face, before he tripped me and pulled me up by my hair. "Try harder. Use a jutsu."

"If I knew _how_ then maybe-"

"Too bad." He said and swung me into a tree, never letting go of my hair. He picked me up again and threw me into the pond. When I surfaced he laughed and said, "Long hair is a weakness for you, Nonki. Remember that, o-"  
>"And getting to comfy is a weakness for<em> you<em>, Jiraiya-sensei. Remember _that_!" I cackled as I stuck a kunai in his shoulder.

Jiraiya-sensei pushed himself away from me, grabbing my kunai and removing it from his shoulder. He turned to face me and I grinned.

"I lied, I _do_ know 2 jutsus that have to do with taijutsu. One I stole from someone and the other is a spin off of what I've seen another person."

"So basically you cheated." Jiraiya-sensei said cockily.

I giggled girlishly, "Jiraiya-sensei you know who Gai-sensei is, correct?"

"Of course I do." He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"And you know his little prodigy, Lee, right?"

He nodded, once again with confusion etched all over his face.

"Well, let me just tell you, that he helped me with this one."  
>Jiraiya-sensei laughed, "Interesting. So <em>show it to me<em>, girl!"

"_You asked."_

Then I disappeared into the trees and waited. I moved ever so gracefully and more importantly, I moved _quietly_, carefully circling around Jiraiya-sensei until I got to his blind spot. Once I got there I sat and waited. _"There's no way he can see me…" _I examined his shoulder wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as before, but it still was freely bleeding. _"Good…if he's even a little injured, I get the advantage." _

I pulled out my shuriken and threw it at Jiraiya-sensei. He dodged it just before it hit anything fatal, but still it connected with the exact shoulder that was already injured. Before Jiraiya-sensei could completely turn around, I jumped from the trees and ran at him fast. I formed a flying jump kick with my legs and yelled, "Triple Dynamic Entry!" I hit Jiraiya-sensei straight in the face and he went flying.

Before he landed, I appeared behind him again and kicked him upward this time. Finally, to end it, I jumped up and slammed my heel into Jiraiya-sensei's gut, propelling him into the ground with chakra. He hit the ground hard, spitting up blood. I landed and sat next to him. "Game over, Jiraiya-sensei." But before I could get up he pulled my hair and slammed me into a tree.

"Damn it, my hair really _is_ my weakness…" I said and burst out laughing. My side began to hurt but I honestly didn't care at that point.

As we headed home, I couldn't believe all the things that I had done to Jiraiya-sensei. Hitting him with that attack rendered _one of his ribs_ broken and his shoulder was freely bleeding even after we wrapped it up. In addition, he pulled a muscle in his arm from throwing me into a tree so many times.

"Instead of taking me home, maybe you should go to Lady Tsunade." I said for about the hundredth time to Jiraiya-sensei.

"A little injury like this is nothing for a _Sannin_." He said and continued to walk.

I turned and held my hands out and as I expected, Jiraiya-sensei ran into my hands. He doubled over and specks of blood dropped onto the ground.

"See? As much as you want to act tough, I know you're lying when you say your injury is little! For god's sake, one of your rib bones is _broken_! How do you not understand the urgency of this?"

He chuckled and stood again. I rammed my hands back into his ribs. His knees wobbled a little but he stood still. I kept ramming my hands into his ribs, harder and harder until he fell down again. This time, I focused my chakra into my arms and picked him up, lifting him over my head.

"Let's call this my unofficial 3rd test: get Jiraiya-sensei to Lady Tsunade before he passes out, okay?"

"Fine. Have it your way." Jiraiya-sensei said.

"Good. Now hold on tight."

And I ran.

"Good thing you got him here. The last time his ribs were broken was because of me, and I broke six of them."

"I…what?" I screeched. Lady Tsunade laughed and said, "In other words, Jiraiya is just playing with you to make you feel better. He's not actually hurt _at all_."

I turned to Jiraiya-sensei and bore holes into him. He pretended to be asleep. "Well, if he's not hurt, I'll _personally make sure_ he can't get out of this bed…"

I pulled out my shuriken and immediately Jiraiya-sensei's eyes opened.

"Are you going to sit there and let her do this, Tsunade?"

She chuckled, "You _tricked_ a 12 year old girl who was _genuinely concerned for you._ I think she can do whatever the hell she wants to you."

"So you weren't joking when you thought I should come here?" he asked.

My anger boiled and bubbled over. "Of course not! If you had…died I could never-"

Jiraiya-sensei began to laugh at my words.

I took a breath and said, "Then again, your death would mean less problems to deal with…" as I neared toward him with my shuriken.

He sat up and put his hands in front of him as defense. "I'm not laughing _at you_, but it _has_ been a while since someone cared for my well being."

"Don't turn this into sap-fest, Jiraiya-sensei! I do care for your well being but that gives you _no right_ to trick me!"

"Well, I mean it did begin to hurt when you kept hitting it..."

"You know what, I can't even begin to have a intelligent conversation with you until you give me the _fucking _credit that I deserve!" I said and stormed out, slamming the door.

Before I left, I heard Tsunade say, "Jiraiya, you have got to stop playing with this girl. It could get dangerous."

"Ah, so you felt it too?"

"Mhmm. Chakra was practically oozing out of her body…"

"It's part of her training, Tsunade. I _had_ to do it. She has reserves of chakra that she can open if she concentrates. How do you think she got me here?"

"She dragged you, correct?"  
>"No, she concentrated chakra into her arms and lifted me up."<p>

"So you think she has potential?"  
>"I feel that if she applied herself she could be as strong or even <em>stronger<em> than her brother."

I gasped and ran out of the building, to my house.

"_Stronger than my brother? That's not possible! I can't have _that _much chakra…can I?"_

"Onii-san!" I yelled, as I got upstairs.

He came out with _only his boxers on_.

"What do you want, Nonki?"

"Put some clothes on and I'll tell you!"

"I have on clothes, now get in here and tell me!" he yelled teasingly, while pulling me by my hair.

"I really need to cut my hair…" I grumbled.

"Don't cut it! It's so gorgeous!" he purred.

"Hey, Onii-san, where is Naruko?"

"She went to do some errands. She won't be back until late tonight."  
>I sighed. "Do you realize how awkward this is for me?"<p>

Naruto laughed, pulling me onto his bed. He sat down across from me, at the top of the bed, while I was at the bottom of the bed. "I'm sorry, Nonki."

"No, _really_ Naruto. I hear things now that I've always discarded and it's so…weird to me. I mean, no offense, I just-"  
>"What did you hear?" he asked in a tone that screamed 'interested curiosity'.<p>

I giggled. "Well, yesterday when we had our whole talk about how this whole…_situation _happened, I heard a, um-growl."

He burst into laughter. "Anything else?"  
>"I also heard a umm, <em>moan<em>."  
>He laughed again. "Can you guess which was who?"<p>

"I _assume_ that a growl that deep would not come from Naruko, so the moan was her and the growl was…you?"

He nodded.

I shivered. "This is _so_ weird! I will _never_ get used to it!" I squealed.

He chuckled, "You don't have to. On your 13th birthday, we're telling Father and Mother."

"You're doing _what_?" I hollered.

I looked at Naruto carefully. He obviously didn't see that I was completely against this idea. His face was twisted into that toothy grin of his, coupled with his shiny eyes. His arm muscles bulged as he leaned back on his arms, holding his body up with those very arm muscles. His abs contorted as he began to laugh, his almost sheer white shirt wrinkling around the area of his stomach. I looked at his long legs, which were crossed. His body began to shake harder as he laughed. When he finally stopped he took a breath, then continued.

Grinning he said, "Naruko's idea. _Not _mine. I suggested we _never_ tell our parents."  
>"I don't agree with that either but…why on <em>my<em> birthday?"

"Well, I don't know. Naruko said something about it being closer than ours, and how she's sick of hiding-"

"If she's sick of hiding then she should tell them _tomorrow_." I spat.

Naruto looked up at me and then pulled me into his arms. "I understand you feel like we're trying to _steal your thunder_, but that's not-"  
>"Then <em>don't do it on my birthday<em>!" I wiggled out of his grasp and said, "You guys are already the big stars in the family! Everyone in this family has their own quality that makes them _known_ in Konoha, and I plan to make my own too! So, _my _13th is the _worst day possible_ to announce something about _you two!_ It really is like you guys want _everything_ to be about you!"

"That's not why Naruko wanted that day and you _know_ it! So stop being a _spoiled brat!_"

I scoffed, "_I'm _the spoiled one? _Fuck you_, Naruto!"

Naruto looked shell-shocked. He got over it fast and pulled me into his arms and held onto me tighter. I tried to squirm free, but it didn't work. His arms were gripped firmly around my shoulders. I could feel his heart pound through his shirt, and as he pressed himself against me, I felt his abs tighten.

"Sorry I laughed, Nonki."  
>I huffed and he turned me around, so I was facing him. I saw something other than guilt pass through his eyes and immediately he jumped on me, his body hovering over mine. I squealed as he slammed his hands right next to my face.<p>

"Um, Naruto, it's okay that you laughed…" I said nervously. _"What in the hell is he-"_

He stopped all thoughts in my head when his lips smashed into mine.

I pushed him off with much effort. As I looked at him, I saw that something malicious and barbaric was in his eye. Something in his eyes seemed to want to devour me from head to toe. I felt heat spread across my face and chills run up my spine. I took Naruto by the hair and pulled him into me. He was shocked at first, but he soon cooperated and kissed me back.

"_Wait, what am I doing?"_

I pushed him off me and sat up. He looked at me with intense wonder, a look he had never given to me. I covered my mouth, my eyes widening with horror. I shook my head and ran out the room. I slammed my door and locked it. Flopping onto my bed, I sat in thought.

"_Naruko would _hate_ me if she figured out about what I just did with Naruto…I should just lay low for now and forget about the whole incident…"_


	3. Can't Get Out of This One

_**Sorry it's taken me SO long to update! I had Finals at school and I was studying like a maniac. I do hope you enjoy this though! **_

It's been 2 weeks since _the event _happened with Naruto. Naruko still hasn't figured out and Naruto hasn't spoken to me since.

"_I'm glad. He knows me well."_

I walked out of my house, pulling on a black sweater, and I began to skip towards Sakura's house.

About 4 days ago, Sakura invited me to a sleepover at her house with Ino and Hinata. I was super excited-it's like when you're a kid who gets to hang with all the older people because they _totally _adore you! I felt so _appreciated _that I couldn't help but accept. Plus anticipation has almost worked 100% on getting my mind off other shit.

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, so I decided to take my leisure, seeing that I had another hour to get to Sakura's house.

"_Why did I even leave this early?" _I paused and then it hit me: _"Naruto came into my room to ask me if I'd seen Naruko…as soon as his raspy voice entered my ears, the memories of 2 weeks ago came hitting me like a train, and I knew I had to leave. I quickly told him I hadn't seen her, then I packed my shit and got the hell out of there."_

I closed my eyes as I basked in the warm afternoon sun. It beautifully bounced off my fire-hydrant hair, making the tones and highlights brighter than ever before. I collapsed to the warm ground, wanting to recover the sleep I couldn't get from the previous nights. I curled up into a ball like a cat, and fell to sleep in the warmth of the sun.

30 minutes later, my eyes fluttered open, as I felt someone poking me.

"Hello? Nonki?"

I looked up and saw Hinata Hyuuga, poking my shoulder. Next to her was her somewhat lonesome cousin, Neji.

I sat up and looked at Hinata. She has beautiful pale blue eyes, the eyes of a true member in the Hyuuga clan. Her dark purple-ish blue hair hung down to the bottom of her back and shone magnificently in the radiant sunlight. Her clothes were a beautiful purple also, fit for someone like her to wear, plus purple just _worked_ on her. She wore her headband around her neck and under her sweater she wore a type of mesh ninja armor.

"I-uh, hi Hinata!" I said, while dusting off my shoulders.

"You looked quite peaceful to say in the least…" she smiled.

"Oh! Right! Because I was…sleeping on the ground…yeah, the sun felt nice on my legs! And I just was _really_ tired, is all. So what time is it?"

"It's about 2:45, right Neji?"

He nodded, and then turned away.

"Hi there, Neji!" I said as I stood up with Hinata.

"Hello Nonki."

"Are you taking Hinata here to Sakura's house?"

"Yes, I am. Is that where you're headed also?"

I nodded fervently. "Yup it is! I'm super-duper excited 'cause this is my _very first sleepover_!" I squealed. Neji didn't seem too fond of my squealing, so I kept it to a minimum. As we walked to Sakura's house, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching me. So I turned around to see where his eyes were and it turned out he wasn't _exactly_ looking at me. He was looking at my death wind shuriken.

So I stopped in front of him and asked, "Hey Neji, did you want to see my shuriken?" and I pulled it out before he even responded. I set it in his hands and he stroked the sides of it lovingly, as if he knew the feel to one in his hands.

"Does this bring back memories, Neji?"  
>He nodded slowly, still gazing widely at the shuriken.<p>

I nodded thoughtfully, "My father gave me this. He said that if I took good care of it, it would be one of my best weapons, especially considering that I'm a taijutsu user."

Neji looked at me, staring holes into me. "You're a taijutsu, you say?"  
>"I'm not very good at it, but yes. I am a taijutsu."<br>Neji opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I cut in "However, I'm very quick on my feet and I always win races." I grinned and took Hinata's hand. "We're here~!" I giggled and knocked on the door.

"Coming~!" said Sakura from inside her house. I heard feet pounding on the ground and the door swung open. Ino and Sakura stood there, grinning like clowns as they ushered us in, and we all waved Neji goodbye.

"Wait, Neji!" I yelled.

He turned back to me swiftly, giving him this awesome movie star effect, where his hair circled around his shoulder.

"Yes Nonki?"

"Were you…surprised that I am a taijutsu?"

He shook his head quickly, "I was just a bit…curious."  
>"Oh. Okay, well, please do return my shuriken to me or drop it off at my house?"<p>

"I will bring it for you in the morning, yes?"

"Okay!" I agreed and waved once more, then slowly shut the door.

"Dang Nonki!" Ino commented.

I turned to her in utter confusion. "What?"

"You are just so…outgoing! Like, you can make Neji talk! _No one_, except Hinata, can make him talk that much! And you're good friends with Sasuke, correct?"

I nodded, "But don't even start on that, Ino. As much as I try, I cannot set you up with Sasuke. He's too stubborn! He would never listen to me about such matters anyway! That's more of a guy's thing…"

Sakura nodded, "Ino, don't be so…_easy_. Sasuke likes a challenge! You can tell by the look in his eyes!"

I looked at Sakura, slowly processing the things she continued to rant about.

"He doesn't want a girl to fall in his arms, in distress and helpless! He's the kind of guy who wants a strong, independent woman who will give him a run for his money!" Sakura replied.

I nodded, "Wow, Sakura! You really know your stuff!"

"I do my homework." She said proudly.

"Well anyway, he's not that great! I don' know why every girl just swoons over him and shit. He needs to get a good slap in the face once in a while. He's nice sometimes, but that's usually for like 10 minutes. Then he goes back into asshole-mode. Did you know that yesterday he dumped ramen on my head? He's such a son-of-a-bitch sometimes!" I said angrily.

The other girls just looked at me.

Ino shrugged, "Sasuke is probably doing that to you because he doesn't want a little girl tagging along with him everywhere!"

"Well he obviously isn't into the girls that Konoha has to offer." I said snidely.

Ino frowned, "Hey! That's not nice!"

"Oh, no he _told _me that. He said he _especially _doesn't like blondes…"

Ino's mouth dropped. "And what? He likes girls with huge foreheads and bubble gum pink hair?"

Sakura was obviously upset at this comment. "It doesn't matter how I look! You're just mad because he's never even looked in your direction!"

"Oh please! You're just pissed because the only people who want you are _Lee _and _Naruto_."

I looked at Ino. "And what's so bad about my brother, hm?"

Ino looked at me and laughed. "Have you seen the way he acts? He's a _complete_ idiot!"

I stared her down. "Say it again then."  
>My burgundy eyes challenged her.<p>

"Ooh, Ino, you got an _Uzumaki_ mad." Sakura whistled.

"Oh please. She's a child! Like she's actually _that mad!"_

I ran up to Ino, kicked her into the air and then I jumped, punching her in the face and sending her across the room and straight into a desk. I landed then turned to Sakura.

"Sorry about the desk." I said sheepishly.

Sakura started laughing hysterically, "No, it's _so _fine! Ino needed to learn a lesson or two from the up-and-coming Uzumaki!"

I grinned from ear-to-ear. Then as Ino came back I shrugged. "Looks aren't everything Ino. Sakura was right. I'm pretty sure Sasuke couldn't give a shit if you have long hair, or a skinny waist."

Ino huffed, and then hugged her waist. "Thank goodness I landed on the couch. That punch had a hell of a lot of force in it, Nonki!"

"I'm not a taijutsu user for nothing." I said simply and then I went to go put my stuff in the guest room.

"_If Sasuke ever had to pick between Ino and Sakura, I really hope he'd choose Sakura. Ino acts a bit stuck up when it comes to boys, because she thinks she's the queen of them. Soooo not true…"_

After I put my stuff in the guest room, I came back out and found that the others were sitting around in a circle, obviously gossiping. Hinata was a bit red from blushing and Sakura's cheeks were flushed from laughing. Ino's cheeks were tear streaked and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Nonki! Come join the party!" Sakura cooed.

So I did. I walked down to where they were all sitting and I grabbed a bottle of water and sat.

"Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" I said while fanning myself.

"I know! I'm behind you 100%! We need to cure ourselves of this heat." Ino complained.

Ino then continued to remove her flannel and threw it to the ground, revealing a light purple tank top she was wearing. Sakura took off her hat, which revealed rather messy hair.

"Wow, Sakura, don't you own a brush?" Ino teased.

"Ahh, whatever. It's just us girls, right?"  
>I nodded, while removing my sweater, showing off my amazing lacy orange tank that I stole from Naruko.<p>

"W-wow Nonki! You're so pretty!" Hinata cooed.

"Aww thanks, Hinata! You're not too bad yourself!" I replied.

Hinata blushed at this comment, while removing her sweater and her skirt, underneath of which, was a pair of shorts.

"So now that all the _stripping _is done," Sakura giggled, "Let's gossip!"

"We'll start with Hinata!" Ino declared.

"So Hinata, whaddya got?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Hinata blushed and said, "Well…yes." She said quietly.

"Really?" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Yes…well, it's not _my _gossip. It's kind of Neji's gossip. He told me about it the other day and well-"  
>"What is it?" Ino shrieked.<p>

"Well…you know how Gai-sensei and Lee went away for awhile to train a bit?"  
>Sakura and Ino nodded, but I was utterly confused.<p>

"Wait a second! When in the hell did Lee and Gai-sensei leave? And _where _did they go?" I asked.

"Well, they went to go train…more. Why?" Sakura asked.

"I-I just didn't know. That's all." I said.

"Yes, well, Neji informed me that they are coming back…tonight, I think."

"Tonight?" Ino screamed. We should invite them over! We could doll ourselves up and then…"  
>"No." Sakura and I chorused.<p>

"Why the hell not?" Ino asked irritably.

"Um, look Ino. I know you like guys and all but inviting them over? That's crossing the line. Some of the guys are…_pigs_." Sakura said.

"You have no faith in guys, Sakura!"

"Hm, I wonder why, Ino!"

Then there was silence.

"Wait, Sakura, don't get angry!" Hinata pleaded.

"I'm going to go change." Sakura said, obviously still irked by Ino's comment. She stood up while grabbing her sweater and hat, then stomped into her room, slamming the door hard. I heard a click that probably meant she was locking her room door.

I looked back at Hinata and Ino.

"Okay, someone explain what in the hell just happened."

Ino took a breath and sighed. "Well, Sakura is just a little sad because…when we were younger…well Sasuke kind of, left. And you know how in love with him she was…well apparently some things went down. He actually just got back a year ago. How did you not notice that he was gone?"

"I-uh, I don't really pay attention to Naruto and Naruko's friends. I knew of Sasuke and stuff, I just didn't really care for any of their friends until just recently."

"Recently being…?" Ino asked curiously.

"Um, about a month ago." I said.

"Well yes, it is unfortunate, but Sakura is still a little sore about the subject. I mean it was only a year ago. Now that Sasuke is back and stuff, it's like she has trauma issues or something. Honestly, she likes him so much she just tell him already!"  
>"B-but Ino…she has told him, right?" Hinata asked quietly.<p>

"She _has?_ And what did he say?"  
>"Nothing. He hugged her, and then he just left. Rumor has it that someone found Sakura in the same spot the next morning, as if waiting for Sasuke to run back to her and tell her what a grave mistake he was about to make and not leave at all, but he never did." Ino said.<p>

"But…how long was he gone?"  
>"Oh come on! You can do the math. We were about 12 or 13 when he started really expressing the desire to leave so about…3 ½ years. Yeah, that seems right."<br>"Ino, normally I would take Sakura's side on this, but I need to make a phone call. Give me your phone please."

"Um, sure Nonki…say, who are you calling?"

I didn't answer her. I just waved my hand to signal her to shut up. Hinata turned to Ino and pressed her finger against her lips. Ino got the message.

"Um, hello? Father? Hey, it's Nonki. Can you put Naruto on the phone, please? Thanks so much!"

"Nonki?" I heard through the speaker. Even through the speaker I could tell he was anxious. We hadn't spoken in 2 weeks. He must think I wanted to annihilate him this whole time…when really I just needed to think. And now, my thoughts are clear.

"Listen, Naruto, I know we haven't been speaking too often, but I _desperately _need a favor? Think you can handle it?"  
>I could tell he was grinning into the phone when he said, "Of course I can, Nonki. Whaddya need?"<br>"Well, I need you to round up some…_people _and bring them here pronto, okay?"

"Who do you want?"  
>"Um, I wanted you to bring Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and…well, I want you to bring Sasuke, also."<p>

Ino's jaw dropped to the floor when she heard me say his name. I waved my hand at her again, to tell her not to say _anything. _She understood, and nodded at me furiously.

"Okay, when should we be over there?"  
>"Um, please be here by…6 o' clock, okay?"<p>

"Got it. Anything else?"  
>"Tell Neji to bring back my shuriken."<p>

"He has your _shuriken?_"

"Naruto, quiet down! But…yes. I let him borrow it! Anyway, tell him to bring it back!"

"Can do, little sister."

"Okay, cool. Thanks Naruto."  
>"Nonki?"<p>

"Yes?"  
>"I'm sorry…for what I-"<p>

"Okay thanks Naruto! Gotta run!"

Then I hung up.

"Thank you Ino." I said, and handed the phone back to her.

"Nonki, are y-you sure it's a good idea to invite Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. But I did it for Sakura's sake. Now, I'm going to go get her, thank you."

So I stood and approached Sakura's doorway. Right as I was about to knock, her door swung open and I saw that she was in a beautiful nightgown.

"Uh, Sakura…it's still 4 o'clock in the evening."

"So what? Might as well be comfy." She huffed and then made us follow her to the den, where she kept all the yummy snacks and there was a huge TV where we could watch movies and shows to our heart's content.

I think the time passed very fast because, well, we were having oodles of fun. Now, I know how _corny _it sounds, but hey, it is nothing but the truth. But as it got closer and closer to 6 o'clock I began to become very nervous. I could see it on Ino and Hinata's faces as well. Sakura, however, was totally oblivious.

So in-between the anxiety and the fun, I forgot all about the time, for just 3 seconds.

And in those seconds, everything changed.

As soon as I had let my guard down, Sakura asked me to go get some more popcorn from the pantry upstairs because we were out. I thought nothing of it. Even so, when I opened the pantry and heard the doorbell ring, butterflies frenzied in my stomach.

Then I heard the other girls pound up the stairs.

"Why do you look so nervous, Nonki? It's probably just my parents. They usually can't open the door anyway because they go shopping at night. Let me go get it!" Sakura cheered and I stopped her.

"Wait! No, let me get it! I have no clue where the popcorn is in here anyway…" I said and Sakura nodded, turning back to the pantry to get the popcorn.

The doorbell rang again and I almost jumped. "Hurry Nonki! My dad's arms are probably hurting."  
>"Right! Coming~!" I chimed as I made my way to the doorway. I carefully un-latched and unlocked the door then swung it open.<p>

In front of me I saw my big brother and everyone else I had invited just 2 hours ago.

"Hey Nonki!" Naruto chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Sakura, your house seems bigger than when I first saw it." Sakura turned, so that her back was no longer facing the pantry, but was facing the front door. She turned her head to me, then Ino, then Hinata, and back to me.

"What in the _hell _did you guys do?" Sakura screeched.

"S-Sakura, I can explain! Don't blame Ino and Hinata! It was _my _idea!" I said, quickly ushering in all the guys and shutting the door. I turned to Naruto. "Get the guys downstairs. And don't touch anything."  
>"But Nonki-"<br>"_Now, Naruto." _I said.

He nodded quickly and the boys clambered down the stairs.

As soon as they got down there, Sakura came over to me and slapped me. The force was so great that I literally crashed into a wall. I rubbed my head, but I stood again.

"Please Sakura! Let me explain!"  
>"Let you <em>explain?<em> Nonki, I explicitly said, _NO BOYS. _And what do you do? _You invite the boys! _What if my _parents _come home?"  
>"They won't." I said in a tiny voice.<p>

"Why the hell not?"  
>"I told them that you wanted to have boys over. They said that was fine and so they decided to give us some space and they're at my house."<p>

Sakura picked me up by my collar and lifted me high off the ground.

"Get them out. _Now."  
><em>I took a breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I simply replied, "No."

Sakura was about ready to rip my head off when we heard feet coming up the stairs.

"Hey Sakura I…" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Naruto, get the guys and go." Sakura ordered.

"Sakura let go of Nonki." Naruto said back.

"Naruto! Whatever you do, do _not _make the boys leave!" I said. Sakura glared at me and dropped me onto the ground.

"Why would you do this, Nonki? I thought you were on my side!"  
>"That was before I heard the whole story! Now, Naruto leave so I can talk to Sakura in private."<br>He nodded and left us once again.

"Why would you two let her go along with this?" Sakura asked, pointing at Ino and Hinata. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura honey, this is for your own good." Ino said quietly.

"Don't call me _honey, you whore!_" she spat. Ino just stood there, with the same facial expression.

"Think of a new insult, Sakura." Ino said calmly.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, with tears brimming on her eyelids.

"Sakura, don't cry. I remember when I was little you always came over. Then when you turned 13 you stopped coming. I didn't know why and at that time, I honestly didn't care. But now, I know why. Don't sit here and mope about what could've been. After all, out of you and Ino, you are the fiercer contender. I'm sure he'll go for you!"

Sakura turned to me and wiped her eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
>"I invited him, Sakura. I invited…<em>Sasuke."<em>

"Oh, I knew that. But…you think I'm angry because I'm too flustered to see him?"  
>"Um…yeah, I do. Is that not the case?"<br>"No! Nonki, I'm 16 years old! I can fend for myself! I'm mad because you went against my wishes!"

"Then why were you crying?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Because…well, it made me sad. When Nonki and I were younger she took my words like law. And even though it got annoying sometimes, she was still really cute. And now, she's my age when I was having all those stupid boy issues and she's acting out. It's just so sad to see it at such a young age, that's all."  
>"I am <em>not <em>acting out! I did it because I thought I could help you straighten things out with Sasuke!"

"Who said things needed straightening out? Our friendship is just fine."  
>"Well…Ino told me you were in like, trauma or something."<br>Sakura burst out giggling right then. "Two things we've learned today. One: misunderstandings can happen to anyone, anytime, so be sure to get the story straight from the source. Two: _Never _trust Ino when it comes to gossip."  
>I nodded and smiled. "I got it!" Sakura stood and took a deep breath. "I guess there's no getting out of this now, is there?"<br>I shook my head. "Nope!" So together we all grabbed a huge bucket of ice cream, lots of spoons and the whole container of popcorn and we slowly descended down the stairs, and into the den.


	4. A New Game, You Say? Why Yes!

As Sakura, Ino, and Hinata pounded down the stairs, my heart began to race.

"_What if did the wrong thing? No, this is for Sakura. I need to support her!"_

Then suddenly, my legs flew in the air and I landed at the bottom of the stairs, on my ass.

"Ouch! Man, that _fucking _hurt!"

"Ooh, didn't know the 12 year old was such a potty mouth. Better watch your sister, Naruto." Said a deep and soothing voice.

I turned to see everyone smashed together on the couch, in chairs, and even on the ground. They were all smiling happily at me, even Sakura, so I assumed everyone was finally happy.

"I…uh, hey! Don't laugh at me you whores!" I said, getting up and stomping my feet. Everyone began to laugh harder and I blinked at the people sitting in front of me.

Their smiling faces crinkled up in joy. Tears streamed down their eyes as their laughter got louder and louder. It was a beautiful sight to see. Even Shikamaru, who seemed to be emotionless at times, laughed heartily along with everyone. Soon I began to laugh with everyone and I plopped onto a bright green bean bag chair that was on the side of the room where all the guys were. Suddenly I noticed that the room was totally segregated. Sakura, Hinata and Ino barely took up any space, while the guys had hogged almost all the beanbag chairs and most of the couch. I stood up, pausing the movie we were watching so I could get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Nonki! Why in the world did you do that?" Naruto asked me.

I pointed a skinny peach colored finger at him and replied, "Why, you ask, dear brother? Well, it's simply because we are_ completely segregated! _And you boys have taken up most of the couch and beanbag chairs! Don't you see how rude all five of you are being? Look at them and tell me that you don't see it!"

All the boys slowly turned their heads towards the girls who looked quite embarrassed. They turned back to me, "So what now? Are you their spokesperson?" Sasuke asked me.

"No need to be snappy, chicken butt." I replied, "I was just saying that maybe…" I slowly broke off my sentence as I took Neji's hand in my own and guided him next to Hinata, where I let go of his hand, and he sat next to her. I took Ino's hand this time and put her next to Shikamaru.

In 5 minutes, I had fully integrated the group and everyone, while seeming a bit nervous at first, lightened up. Lee and I were at the end of the couch, but I was in the middle of him and Neji, and then there was Hinata next to him and next to Hinata was Naruto. Hinata seemed a bit scared from sitting next to him, but since Sakura was on the other side of Naruto, he was all too distracted by her, giving Hinata room to breathe. Of course next to Sakura had to be Sasuke and she seemed quite giddied by the fact that he would even sit next to her. Though he didn't really talk to her or Ino, who was on his other side. Finally next to Ino was Shikamaru, and he sat in a beautiful wooden rocking chair. He looked quite content sitting there, and he happily sipped some of the orange juice available to him.

"See, this is better right?" I asked, feeling very proud of myself.

Sasuke looked up at me and said, "You are so goddamn corny when it comes to being a romantic."  
>"What does that mean?" I asked while scooping handfuls of popcorn into my mouth. <em>"Damn this popcorn is good!"<em>

I could feel the rush of the butter melting in my mouth. The soft crunch of the popcorn against my strong teeth led way to the wonderful feeling of satisfaction when I swallowed. I snapped back to Sasuke, who was talking to me in his usual exceedingly boring voice.

"I mean that, you were obviously going to put me next to Ino and Hinata next to Naruto and such. It's such a fucking obvious move and _so _unoriginal."

"Sorry I don't meet the Uchiha standards. Unfortunately for you, I don't play by someone else's standards." I replied while winking and sticking my tongue out.

Sakura began to giggle and I turned to everyone else. "How much popcorn should I go get?"  
>All at once everyone began to shout answers and then out of the blue, Naruto looked at me dead in the eyes, but with the goofiest smile on his face, and said, "Just bring it all!"<p>

Everyone began to laugh heartily, saying how silly Naruto was, but I continued to look at him dead on, as if no one was there. He looked back at me with the same eyes.

"_I understand, Naruto. Later, I'll find you and we can talk."  
><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, when everyone else went upstairs to eat dinner, Naruto and I offered to clean up the den for Sakura. She was happy that we offered so that she didn't have to do it and quickly left us alone.

"So…" I started out. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
>"I'm so glad you got the message." He said quietly.<br>"Kind of hard not to." I replied.

"I guess. Well, it has been _2 weeks _since we last talked. Like, _actually _talked."

"I know, Naruto."  
>"And then on the phone, when I was trying to-"<br>"Please!" I said suddenly, which definitely caught him off guard. I didn't mean to yell it, but I just didn't want to think about the whole incident. I took a breath, "Please, can we just not? I just don't want to…"

But I knew I had to now.

"What? What is it, Nonki?" Naruto said, worry tinged in his voice.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to yell Naruto, I just…it's _uncomfortable _for me."  
>"I can see why that's true."<p>

"And honestly, I know we'll have to talk soon, but…I have a question."

"Shoot." Naruto said. Even though his voice didn't sound worried, I could see the obvious hints of anxiety in his face, as if he had waited for this talk ever since the day he had kissed me.

And he probably had.

"Why in the _world _did you kiss me when you proclaimed that you love our sister? Doesn't that make you a cheater _and _a liar?"

He looked away from me, obviously not expecting me to get straight to that _particular _question.

"I love you both. You know that…it's just…lately Naruko has been acting weird and well…" I could see a slight blush creep from his cheeks.

"Well what?"  
>"You've been…<em>growing<em>…"  
>I was shocked beyond words. "<em>Oh<em>. I didn't…why are you even noticing things like this if you and Naruko are a couple?"  
>"There are lots of things that you don't know about Naruko and I…things I would rather not discuss with you. That's just the end of it."<br>_"This is exactly like the time when I was talking to Sasuke about it!"  
><em>And speak of the devil.

"Are you guys coming…whoa, intense moment?"  
>"Uchiha, leave." I hissed.<p>

"And since when did I take orders from a 12-year old girl?"

"Well, I'm almost 13. You can even ask Naruto and Naruko. _They _would know, _wouldn't _they?" I spat.

"Nonki, I'll talk to Naruko."  
>"Oh no, it's no longer about when you tell our parents! There is <em>something <em>else going on, that you guys have half-dragged me into and I _will not stop _until I end this little conspiracy game. Tell you what: let's call off our M.A.D. game and play a _better game_. First one to get in Nonki's way will pay a price okay?"  
>Naruto's face paled. "Nonki, you don't have to do this…"<p>

Sasuke put his hand in front of his friend. "What will we call this game?"  
>"I don't know, Uchiha. <em>You <em>name it."  
>Sasuke mocked thoughtfulness until he snapped his fingers.<p>

"How about we call it Cat and Mouse?"

"And I assume you guys will be the _mice_?"  
>"Since you already made the rule that you will deal out the punishment, then sadly, we must be the mice."<p>

"Let's establish the rest of the rules. No actual fist fighting is allowed. For each time that I get a hint and/or clue as to what is going on out of one of the mice, I get to dole out a punishment I see fit. Think of it as extreme truth or dare. And no matter what I say, you must do it."  
>"Well, is there any way for us mice to 'punish' you?"<br>"Hmm, I think not. I think you can set 'traps'. If I fall for a trap then you can relish in it and I can't pursue the mouse that set the trap for 3 hours. Are the rules clear?"  
>Sasuke grinned devilishly. "<em>Painfully <em>clear."

"Naruto?" I asked.

He nodded.

"One of you please pass the message to Naruko."

"Let the games begin!" I said and rushed upstairs for my food.

The next day, Naruto and I went back home, after Neji gave me my shuriken back, where Naruko met us with open arms. She said that she had errands to run so she couldn't make it to Sakura's. I nodded and Naruto nodded as they went to their room and I went to mine, planning my revenge.

"_Oh, this oughta be good…"_


	5. The Royal Family Declares War

I woke up the next morning and went to go get some breakfast before I holed myself in my room to plot my inevitable revenge against the two demon twins and their chicken-headed ally.

"_So I guess I'm back to hating their guts." _

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, setting it onto the counter while I looked for the cereal.

"Hey Nonki!" I heard a familiar voice squeal.

"_Oh shit."  
><em>I turned around and saw that Naruko was carrying a notebook and wearing a cute sundress. It was bright yellow and it was short-sleeved. Naruko had let her hair down and was wearing a orange butterfly clip in her hair. The dress went a bit past her knees. The sleeves were puffed out and pleated. The top was of the dress was kind of flat and straight but then the bottom poofed out to make Naruko's body seem curvier.

"Wanna come with me to the backyard?"

I finally found the cereal box and poured some of it into my bowl. I went to the fridge to get some milk and filled up my bowl. Naruko was still standing there, waiting for me to answer her question.

"Why do you want me to?"  
>"Because we've hardly spent time together for weeks!"<p>

"Naruko, it's been a week and a half."

"Well still! We're siblings right?"

"Ah, but Naruko-"

She latched onto my arm and steered me to our backyard. _"I guess I can't get out of the talons of the queen vulture. Might as well try to squeeze some hints out of her…even though she hasn't started the game yet, it'd be better if I could start my investigation sooner than later…" _As she began to pull me toward the backyard, I could see she had on a top beneath her dress, as it moved with her skinny body. This intrigued me. _"Why would she have on another shirt when it's the middle of the summer?"  
><em>

I decided to shrug it off and so I followed my older sister outside and onto the long wooden swinging bench. We sat in the cool shade as the hot air blew into our faces. I ate my cereal and she began to draw.

When I finished my cereal I put the bowl on the ground. I turned to see she had drawn me, eating my cereal. She took a sip of her orange juice and turned the notebook so I could see it better.

"Do you like it?"

"It kinda makes me look…cute." I lied.  
>"I know! I was going for that! Ah, you're so lucky you don't have teenager problems yet! I think that's the secret to why all children are cute! They have no worries or anything like that! Being a 12 year old must be the life!" she sighed.<p>

I decided to take advantage of her complaining. "Well, what problems do you have?"

"Oh, big sister can't tell you that! That's _top secret_!" she said and pressed her finger to her mouth.

"Oh, I _promise _not to tell anyone! Please!" I mock begged in my childish voice.

She looked at me and threw her hands into the air. "Fine!"

My face lit up with delight.

"But, one condition." She said holding up a finger. I nodded. "Don't tell Naruto, okay?"

I nodded once again, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Well, big sister is having a problem making an important decision. She has to decide if she wants to take up a job from someone. This job though, involves an _assassination_."

"Who will Naruko-chan have to kill?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, big sister _definitely _can't reveal that! But the person who has offered the job wants me to reply to them as soon as possible. I'm in a fix!"  
>"Nonki-chi thinks you should go for it!"<p>

"Really?"  
>"Yup! It would be super good for you to get experience on the battle field!"<br>Naruko put her finger to her temple. "You know, you're so cute sometimes! I might go for it, but Nonki could be in danger."

Then, Naruko began to fan herself. "Aren't you hot, Nonki?"  
>"A little. But I have on a tank top under this." And I removed my over shirt.<p>

"Me too!" Naruko said and removed her dress, revealing shorts and a lavender colored tube top.

She pounced on me, bringing our bodies closer.

"Naruko! It's too hot for this!" I said, thinking she was going to start a tickle fight.

She sat me up and sat in between my legs. "Wanna play a game?" she said, her eyes half-open.  
>"Naruko, what was in your orange juice?" I asked shakily. <em>"God, now her too? Wait a second...did she plan this? Is this why she wore another shirt under her dress...?"<br>_

"Ahh, just a relaxer. Now…" She pressed her wet mouth sloppily onto mine and held my hands above my head. I was struggling so she removed her lips from mine. She straddled my waist so that she overpowered me. Taking her dress, she ripped 3 strips of it. Taking two of these strips, she tied my hands to one end of the bench. Then she ripped the other in half, making sure each piece was long enough to tie my feet to the bench through the slits in the wood. When she tied my feet, she spread my legs out just a little, so she'd have room to sit. When she was done, she sat in between my legs to observe her work.

Her eyes glinted with lust as she leaned into me again. Her hair smelled like lemons and cherries. It was intoxicating. "Na…Naruko…when you kissed me…."  
>She nodded, "I only drank a few sips of that relaxer. When I kissed you however, I put it all in<em> your <em>mouth."

And I could feel it starting to affect me. I knew I only had a few minutes, maybe seconds, until I would lose control of my body. I was panicked out of my mind. My body felt like it was on clouds. I tried to clear the fog in my mind, but with no avail. Naruko removed her shorts and removed my sweats. Then she pulled down my panties and licked her lips.

"Are you ready? Big sis is going to _guide you_."

"Naruko, neither of us is right in the mind right now…I just-please don't. I can…barely…form a sente-"

I was silenced when Naruko began to stroke me. I gasped for air and my hips unconsciously bucked for more.

Naruko giggled. "So it seems you _do _want me…"  
>She trailed her fingers down until she got to the wettest part. She lightly gasped as she played with me, making me wetter and wetter. Then, she stuck a finger inside me. I groaned from the pleasure. It quickly changed to pain though, as she tried to stick her finger in deeper and failed. She removed her finger and inserted two fingers instead. This hurt more, but eventually, she got into the pattern of opening and closing her fingers. At some point, it began to feel so good. Instead of opening and closing, Naruko switched to pumping her fingers into me. I felt something building in me and I wanted to release it so bad. I was moaning and whining but Naruko kept going at the same pace. My hips were bucking into her fingers, and I could feel myself losing my inhibitions.<p>

Then she just stopped. She put her hair in a ponytail and bent her head down to me. She sat there for a while and then she attacked me with her tongue. Swirling her tongue slowly over my hole, where all my wetness was coming from. She flicked my clit, which was peeking from my lips. She peeled my lips off of my clit and sucked the juice from each one, earning moans from me. She suckled my clit and kept going, even after I came. She began to "clean me up", but soon just got me wet all over again. I looked down to see that she was rubbing herself too, so when I came again, she came with me, collapsing in between my legs.

My face was flustered and as Naruko untied me, I could still feel tingles going up my legs and racing back down. She handed me my sweats and smiled at me. "Wasn't that fun?"  
>I shrugged. "This family just gets weirder everyday."<p>

* * *

><p>I went to my room to clean myself up. Once that was done, I remembered what Naruko said about the strange job offer.<p>

"_Could that have to do with this whole conspiracy? What are they planning?"_

I heard a knock on my door and immediately hid my notebook with all my thoughts in it.

"Come in."

And in walked Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?"  
>"Call off this silly game."<br>"Why, because you know I'm going to win?"

"No, because it's _silly_."  
>"It's silly to you, but-"<p>

"Call it off."  
>"And if I don't?"<p>

"I'll tell Father what you did with Naruko this afternoon."  
><em>"Naruko you scheming bitch!"<em>

"She started it!"

"Yeah but she can always say you put the relaxer in her drink."

"But that's not what happened!"

"And who do you think Father will believe?"  
>"The queen <em>bitch <em>that's who." I cursed.

"So?"

I sighed. "Fine. Tell Sasuke. But I _warned _you. I _will not stop_. And remember, _I'm _the blackmailer here."  
>Naruto crossed the room to where I was, closing my room door on his way in.<p>

"Naruto, stay away from me."

He covered my mouth with one hand as the other roamed my body.

I attempted to scream and I even bit him. Nothing worked.

"_If he rapes me, I will kill his bitch ass."  
><em>He leaned down so I could hear him clearly. "You can _try _to blackmail us…but if you do, it'll come back at you ten fold."

"Is that I threat?" I said, even though my mouth was still muffled.

He nodded.

He removed his hand because he knew I had more things to say and I wouldn't scream.

This is the problem with having your own siblings as your rivals.

"Did Naruko put you up to this?"  
>"No. We jointly planned this."<br>"So everything she told me this afternoon was a lie?"  
>"Yes. None of us are stupid, Nonki."<p>

"So, by us you mean you, Naruko, and Sasuke?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"You guys are in some deep shit. I can tell. My biggest question is why me? Why did you have to drag me into this shit."  
>"Wow, you really are clueless. If you can't figure that out, then you'll never figure out what we're doing."<p>

Naruko opened my door this time and closed it silently.

"What do you want, Vulture Queen?"  
>"You shouldn't address your older sister like that!" Naruko said sounding offended. "Besides, just because you lost doesn't mean you get to pout! I was tired of being bimbo blonde, so get over yourself."<p>

"You shouldn't drag your little sister into conspiracies! It's not a very good way to be a role model" I retorted.

"Have you told her why she's in this?" Naruko asked Naruto.

The blonde boy shook his head. "I figure she should figure it out herself."  
>"Nah, let's just tell her." Naruko said, glancing at me.<p>

"Well, you're the one who wanted her in this, you tell her."  
>Naruko smiled. "With pleasure." And she walked over to where I was.<p>

"So?" I asked.

"You, my dear sister, are vital in this. You have something we need, but unfortunately, it cannot be activated unless you do it yourself. So we are planning to use you. For our own benefits of course. But trust me, you will cooperate."

"Yeah right. Cooperate with Queen Vulture, King Screw-Up, and Prince Emo? No thanks."

"No one said you had a say in this." Naruto said.

"Yeah? Well it is _me _you want to use. I don't care if I don't have a say in it, because I'm still going to _fucking _assert myself!"  
>Naruko smiled, but it didn't look right. "Good luck with that then, Princess Fails-A-Lot. I hope you can last in <em>our <em>game of Cat and Mouse. It has _no rules_." She said, winking and leaving the room with Naruto.

"_Bring it the fuck on, you pansy ass bitches!"_


	6. Big Red Mark

I was on edge all day. I couldn't even get the grotesque images of rape out of my head. Shuddering in my bed, I tried to get back to my peaceful sleep.

"_Both of them are sick. My sister and my brother will go down. I promise!"_

"Nonki!" called my dad from downstairs.

I reluctantly got out of my bed as I headed to the source of my father's voice, which was somewhere downstairs.

As I went downstairs, the delicious smell of food wafted into my nose.

"_So Dad's been cooking."_

I walked into the kitchen to see that Dad had literally made an entire buffet. Stacked high on the table were plates of French toast, eggs, cereal, pancakes, waffles, turkey bacon, sausage and normal bacon.

"Dad, you're crazy." I said while turning to him and rubbing my eyes.

He smiled wide at me. "Crazy genius!"

"_Naruto definitely gets his features and personality from Dad. Even his smile is the same…it reminds me how Naruto used to smile at me when we were younger…when all this shit wasn't going on."_

"Hey Dad?"  
>"Yes, what is it sweetie?" he said as he took off his "kiss the cook" apron.<p>

"Do you love Naruto and Naruko more than me?"

He snapped his head to me. "Of course not! Why would you ask that?" he said, quickly closing the distance between us. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Ready to go for a run?"

"Dad, are you kidding? I have on a rag of a t-shirt and sweats!"

"You don't have to run! Just sit up here."

"But won't that hurt you?"  
>He shook his head. His hair was tickling my arms. I decided to get down by falling backwards. He knew what I was doing so he let go of my legs. I back flipped, the balls of my feet hitting the ground with a soft thump.<p>

I still didn't want to go running though.

"But seriously, is something wrong Nonki?" he asked me.

I looked at my father. He looked so worried about me. "No Dad. I was just curious. Honestly, I just feel a little neglected, especially since it's getting closer to my 13th."  
>"Well, how about you eat breakfast, and for your 13th I promise to make all your favorite foods!"<br>I laughed. "Okay, but dad, I mean it. We never have these talks anymore."  
>"Okay, well then let's start having them again!" he said, grinning widely.<p>

"_Yup, this is definitely Naruto's father. I just can't believe he's mine too! We're so…different. Because he's kind of a super genius and I'm totally not."  
><em>So my father went to go get my mother so she could have breakfast with me.

"Hey momma."

She nodded toward me, and kissed her husband goodbye as he went out on his morning run.

"How are you, Non-chan?"  
><em>"Yes, you guessed it. Mother is the only one who is allowed to call me Non-chan."<em>

"Eh, nothing much momma. Except the dynamic duo is acting weirder than ever."  
>"That's probably because they're twins, Non-chan. You must understand that they have been together for their entire lives, through thick and thin."<p>

"Yes, I understand that momma, but they never talk to me about anything anymore. I feel left out."

My mother nodded, "Well you always have your friends."  
>I nodded while lifting my head and looked at her. Father told me that the first time she saw me she was ecstatic because I got my eyes from her. Then when we figured out my hair was red, when I was around 2 years old, Father told me she was even happier. Technically, <em>I'm <em>what a classic Uzumaki is supposed to look like: red hair and violet/lavender eyes. Unfortunately, since the family consists more of blondes than gingers it never felt like that to me. Unlike my mother though, I didn't inherit a beautiful figure or porcelain skin. My figure was almost that of a pear; I was smaller on top-very, _very _small-and rounder in the butt and hip area. My skin wasn't porcelain, but more pasty. At least, that was what I always thought. But my mother told me my skin was smooth and creamy, like Dad's. I inherited my darker, tanner skin from my father, but literally everything else on my body is more similar to my mother. While Naruto is the spitting image of Father, I'm the spitting image of Mother.

Mother swallowed the last of her food, as did I. "And you never know, Non-chan, maybe they're trying to surprise you with something…or protect you in some way."

"Momma, don't jump to conclusions!" I said smiling.

She laughed. "Yes well, I guess I am getting a little ahead of myself. Anyway, you should go out today! It's a beautiful day!"

I nodded, I think I will!"

* * *

><p>After about an hour, I was walking out the door. "Bye momma! I'll be back later!"<p>

I walked out of the house in a simple outfit. I wore a tucked-in white button down and a beige skirt. I threw on a random pair of white flats and was out the door. And of course, strapped around my back was my death wind shuriken. I put my hair into a long French braid, because yes, I did inherit my mother's inordinately long hair. I hopped along, trying to find someone to talk to.

Finally, I ran into Neji and Hinata. "Oh hi Nonki!" Hinata said, waving.

"Hi Hinata! Hi Neji!"

He nodded, "Hey Nonki."

"Hey Neji, why is it that you wanted to borrow my shuriken?" I asked, suddenly remembering the events that played out at Sakura's sleepover.

"Oh, I was showing it to Lee."

"Why Lee?"

"Because he's also a taijutsu specialist."  
>"Yes I knew that, but why did you need to show it to him?"<p>

"What, you didn't notice? He sharpened it."  
>I took it off of my back to look at the edges. I grazed my finger against the point of one side. It drew blood.<p>

"Yah! Are you alright, Nonki?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I appreciate the concern, but it's only a little cut. I'm fine."

I turned to Neji. "Thanks for that. I had completely forgotten to sharpen the shuriken myself. Give Lee my regards."  
>He nodded. "Hinata, come now. We must make haste back home."<br>She nodded. "Put a band aid on that, Nonki!"

I nodded and waved, "I will!"

And so I kept going, until eventually I got to the Marketplace.

"Ahh, might as well get some food while I'm here."

"Nonki? Is that you?"

I turned and saw, _God help me_, Sasuke.

"Yes, it is I."  
>"But you're hair…and…your clothes!"<br>"Why so surprised, Sasuke? I can dress nice every once in a while. Geez!"

"Anyway, wanna take a walk with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Let me get a red-bean paste bun first!" I said and ran into the store.

5 minutes later, I came out with my bun and some water. Sasuke was still waiting out for me. He saw me and beckoned me over. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>We walked for a long time. First we started with talking about trivial things, like how my 13th was coming up, talking about goals for the New Year (my birthday is 2 days before new years), and the works. Then I began to eat and Sasuke stopped talking. We arrived at a riverbank, where there was a bunch of lush, green grass. I ran down to it and sat down. Then I turned back to see that Sasuke hadn't moved.<p>

"Sasuke! Come on! It's super pretty!"  
>He grinned and followed me down. He sat next to me as I finished my bun.<p>

For a moment we sat without talking at all. _"There's something he's not telling me."  
><em>But before I began my interrogation, I just sat looking at him. If he noticed, he didn't care.

Sasuke was always handsome in my eyes. No matter what he did or said to me, everything was always so poised and graceful. He was tall and lanky, well at least in my eyes he was tall, and his movement always had reason behind them. When he fought, he was like a lion, fierce and deadly yet loyal and loving. His voice was husky and sexy, and also gave him an air of maturity, unlike Naruto. When he spoke, he was eloquent and any sane person could tell he was very intelligent. His eyes, though, were the only feature on him that didn't scream friendly. His eyes were black as night and were always on alert, observing anything, everything and everyone. They were deadly and obviously held secrets that were equally as deadly. Even when he smiled, his eyes never shone or sparkled. They were always so cold and unfriendly. And not just to me. The only person that changed for was Naruto, because somehow he brought out the shine in Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, why did you ask me to take a walk with you?"

He turned his head to me, giving me full view of his entire face. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Oh." I said, in a rather unpleasant tone. "What is it that needs to be talked about?"  
>"Are you going to take your sister's warning?"<br>"What warning? She said that I have something that only I can activate. And that it's vital to this whole stupid conspiracy."

"She told you that?"  
>"No Sasuke, I made that up on the spot." I said, meeting his eyes boldly.<p>

"Well, that's probably all she's going to tell you." He paused, "I heard that your game of Cat and Mouse got called off because of it."  
>"You don't have to say 'it' or whatever. She raped me. That's just it."<p>

"Don't be so crude."  
>"I wouldn't be so crude if I had better role models in my life! Sometimes I wish that Naruto and Naruko were more like Neji and Hinata. They care for me, they're nice to me and they don't conspire against me!"<p>

Sasuke shook his head, "You are so ungrateful. You're lucky you even have family!"  
>I turned to him. <em>"That's the first time he's ever referenced to his family in front of me."<em>

"Sasuke, you don't have to…"  
>He shook his head. "No, it's okay."<br>I reached into my bag. "I was going to eat it…do you want it?" I said, holding out my second red bean paste bun.

He raised his eyebrows, "Is it red bean paste?"

I nodded. He took it from my hand and unwrapped it. Right after he took a bite, he kissed me on the cheek, leaving red bean paste to show it.

I wiped it off of my face and ate it. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?"

"Kissing me!"

"Because you're like my little sister."

I was shocked beyond belief. _"He thinks of me like that? I just thought it was because he was a dirty pervert."_

"Why so shocked? I practically have watched you grow up."

"Yeah 3 years. I'm _so _grown up!"  
>He nodded. "You may look like a child, but you're really not. You've grown mentally, emotionally, and just a little bit physically."<br>I punched his arm. "A little bit? Do you know my hip size?"

"What?"

"52 cm!"

"But you're only 12 years old!"  
>I nodded, quite proud of my development.<p>

He burst out laughing. "You're hips are probably as big as your face!"

I hit him again, "You're so dumb!"  
>"So will you please leave your brother and sister alone?"<br>"Did they put you up to this?"

"Maybe…"

"Sasuke!"

"Kind of." He said while shrugging.

"Well, that tells me one thing. Can't trust an ally of the enemy."

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Please leave them alone. The more you get involved the worst the situation will get."  
>"Well honestly, I don't care. Side with them for all I care, but just know that means a huge slice of cake in your face during my birthday!"<br>He laughed at me. "I'll remember that."

"And also…Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"As long as my family is here, you'll always have us as family!"

He looked at me, letting the words sink in.

He turned away from me and looked into the river at his reflection.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

><p>I walked into my house with Sasuke by my side. "You can come in. Dad would totally be okay with you having dinner with us."<p>

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he said while pinching my cheeks. I shrieked in delight. Suddenly, my father came pounding the stairs, shoving Sasuke into the door and grabbing me.

"Stay away from my-"

"Dad! That was Sasuke! I wasn't in _any type of danger!_" I said, wrenching myself from his arms to help Sasuke up.

Dad looked at me then at Sasuke. "My apologies. I heard a scream and-"

"And you overreacted. As _usual_."  
>My dad laughed as he apologized to Sasuke again and then left. But then he called out, "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes!"<p>

I turned to Sasuke, "We came just in time. C'mon, I'll show you my room!"

He smiled, "Sure."

I pounded up the steps and just as I was passing Naruko and Naruto's room, the door swung open, and hit me in the face.

"Hey Nonki, can I-"

"Watch where you swing doors, Naruto!" I got up and walked in front of him. "You practically assaulted me!"  
>"Why is Sasuke here?" Naruko asked, coming and standing next to Naruto. She looked over at me, "And where have you been? You were gone all day!"<p>

"Like you care." I retorted back. "And it's none of your business why Sasuke is here _or _where I went, Queen Vulture Bitch!" I seethed as I pulled Sasuke into my room.

I slammed the door and flopped on my bed. He chose to sit in a chair that hung from the ceiling of my room. It was like a futuristic chair. It was shaped like an egg, but colored light blue. The cushion was a deep red though. It was the coolest chair I owned and I only sat there when I was writing in my special notebook.

"Damn. That was a lot tension."

"That's what happens when your sister rapes you and then _blackmails _you about it while your brother just sits and does nothing. Don't you just _love _family dynamic?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruko said you didn't even seem mad after she…yeah."

"Well duh! I wasn't about to give her that pleasure! She had been being weird that day so I suspected something from the start, but I was _so _not letting her see me mad. That would've just fueled her."  
>I sighed at the shitload of family problems I had to deal with. "Having somebody to vent to is nice, but I don't want to just dump everything on you. You've seemed like something was bothering you since we got to the river. Wanna spill?"<br>I heard a knock on my door before Sasuke even began. "Go away! I'm doing something!"

"Let me in please." Naruto pleaded on the other side of the door.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Come in Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" I yelled angrily as Naruto walked into my room and shut the door.

"Get out now." I said.

He looked at Sasuke and then back at me. "What are you guys doing? And what is up with the attitude Nonki?"

I snarled. "What's up with the _attitude_? I'll tell you _what's up _Naruto, my own sister _raped _me and what did her twin brother do? He just sat and watched as she _blackmailed me too!_" I shrieked.

I shortly cut off Naruto, who had opened his mouth for a retort.

"And it's none of your _fucking business _what I'm doing!"

"Nonki, calm down." Sasuke said.

I took a breath but it didn't really work. Still, through gritted teeth I told Naruto, "You have 5 _fucking _minutes. Don't waste them."  
>He pulled up the chair that was at my desk, which was just a simple black rolling chair. Sitting in the chair backwards, he rolled up to my bed.<p>

"Naruko is worried about you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. The fucking _whore._"

Naruto looked at me with a deadly look in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you stopped calling her names."  
>"And would appreciate not being conspired against, not being blackmailed, not being raped, and not being hit. But that's not going to happen, is it?"<p>

Naruto's face went blank. "Yeah, I didn't think so." I said. "So continue. Remember you're being timed."

"She wants to put this all behind us. She's even promised to not tell our parents on your 13th."

I scoffed again. "Well you can tell her I know she's a _lying bitch_."  
>Naruto clenched his fists. "Nonki. Please."<br>"Please _what _Naruto? I _get _to act like a spoiled child! You want to know why? _Because I'm the one who's being conspired against, you son of a bitch!"_

"That _bitch_ you're referring to is your _mother_." He spat back.

I got up and slapped his perfect face. Now there was a beautiful red mark on his cheek. "You know what I meant you pansy ass _bastard!_"

He got up and growled at me, probably daring me to do it again. Even though I had to look up to see him, I was still only 4'8", I gave him the same "I-dare-you-to-do-something" look.

Sasuke jumped up, sensing that violence was going to break out. He lifted me and put me back on my bed. Then he clapped a hand down onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down."

And suddenly, Naruto relaxed. His features no longer screamed mad, except that his eyebrows were still furrowed and he was still half-frowning. The only thing that looked wrong about his face was the big red mark that seemed to be welting up.

"What are you going to tell Father?" he asked me, pointing to his cheek.

"I'm going to tell him that you angered me and I settled it the Nonki Uzumaki way."  
>Sasuke chuckled. "Pretty bold. You two are definitely related."<p>

I shook my head. "All of this shit has finally crossed the line. I can officially say that Naruto is _no _brother of mine and Naruko is _no _sister of mine!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"My only family is Father, Mother, and Sasuke."  
>Sasuke's jaw dropped even further. Naruto looked at me like I was crazy. Before either of them could react to what I just said, Father called out that dinner was done.<p>

"Excuse me, but I have to go eat." I said and left the room to go wash my hands.


	7. Preparations

After washing my hands _very _thoroughly, I dried them on the hand towel and went to go join in on the "family" dinner.

_"I guess I may have overreacted with Naruto. I just...he was defending Naruko when she is **obviously **in the wrong here! Nonki, you need to calm down. Maybe if I just don't talk to them tonight, I can calm myself down so I don't feel the urge to flip the table over in frustration..."_

Walking downstairs, I saw that everyone had picked their own seats already, leaving me sitting on the left of my father, who was at the head of the table. Directly across from me was Queen Vulture Bitch. Next to me was Sasuke and across from him was King Screw-Up. Then at the other end of the table was Mother.

It made for the _perfect _family dynamic. Or so I thought.

So I went and sat down, almost glaring at my sister, then remembering that my father was _right _next to me. I quickly swapped out my glare for a neutral look and sat down.

"Nonki, since you're the almost birthday girl, why don't you say grace?" my father asked politely.

I sighed internally. _"It's not like I have a goddamn choice, though."  
><em>I smiled externally. "Sure, Dad!" As I took his hand and took Sasuke's, my family leaned their heads down and closed their eyes. Instead, I tilted my head upward and closed my eyes, as was a family tradition for whoever was saying grace.

"Bless our food, bless this family and bless our hearts. Amen." I said. Everyone lifted, and I lowered, their heads and opened their eyes, beginning to dig in.

I also began to eat and felt uncomfortable just sitting there, doing nothing to try to start conversation. I exchanged a few glances with Sasuke, showing that I _needed _to talk to him later. But for the most part the table was silent except for the clank of utensils.

Then Father cleared his throat. Everyone stopped eating and looked toward him.

"I would like to say a few words."  
>Mother nodded, "Go ahead, Minato."<br>He nodded gratefully back to her and turned his head straight toward me. "Nonki, darling, you are almost 13 years old. Are you excited?"

I nodded, completely letting my excitement burst. "How can I _not _be excited, Dad? It's like a rights of passage into adulthood! And it's only _one week _away!"

My father nodded and opened his mouth again to speak. I turned my head to him so I could better hear what he was going to say. "So in honor of your approaching birthday, I have decided to ask Jiraiya to do something _special _just for you. Mind you, this isn't her _actual _birthday present. Just something I wanted to show you so you know that I care for you with all my heart, just as I love my two eldest." He said, speaking directly toward me.

"_I'm touched but…why Jiraiya-sensei?"  
><em>Suddenly, I felt arms twine themselves through the gaps in between my shoulders and form hook shapes so as to keep my balanced equally on the arms. I looked down to see red sleeves and a chain metal undershirt.

I was lifted out of my seat and dragged over to the family room, which was directly outside of the side door in the kitchen. I heard other footsteps behind me, and figured it was my family. I began to kick and wriggle, getting really anxious and really excited.

White hair brushed my cheeks as my kidnapper leaned to my ears.

"Close your eyes."

I wasn't shocked to hear Jiraiya-sensei's voice. I struggled to turn and face him and finally, I just gave up.

And I closed my eyes, preparing myself to pass through the kitchen door and into the family room.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear, sounding as excited as I had been when I was talking about my 13th.

I shook my head. "I…I'm not. But you can go anyway." I said, my heart catching in my throat. _"I can't wait to see what's behind this door!"  
><em>

My eyes squeezed tighter as I felt Jiraiya-sensei move forward. I heard the door open and then heard footsteps following Jiraiya-sensei's, which probably meant everyone was gathering into the room. I heard someone flick on the lights as I was dropped.

With my eyes squeezed tight, I turned to where I assumed my sensei was and asked, "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes, you can." My father said.

"Wait where is Jiraiya-sensei, dad?"

"Open your eyes and you'll see."

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Jiraiya-sensei across the room. In moments, I was holding back tears of joy.

There, in front of me, was an orange tiara.

It was a simple orange tiara, adorned on a beautiful red satin pillow that had golden tassels the color of Naruto's hair.

The best part was the chair it sat on.

This chair was a wooden chair, nothing huge or small. It was a light mahogany color that was smooth and sleek. Engraved in the chair was _Murasaki no Hana_ (violet blossom), which is what my mother called me from birth, and my dad called me Saki for the longest time, because it was all my mother called me: her _murasaki no hana_.

So other than that Jiraiya held a silver box with an orange bow on it in his hands.

Pulling myself together, I lifted my head and strode over to Jiraiya and looked at him.

"Well Hermit, you seem a bit sad? Why is that?"

"You've grown so much. I will truly miss you."

"Miss me?" I asked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry to say that after you're 13th, I will not be teaching you anymore."  
>"What? Why the <em>fuck <em>not?" I asked loudly.

"Nonki!" my mother shouted in an appalled tone.

"No, momma! _You _don't get to be appalled! Why isn't Jiraiya-sensei going to teach me after my birthday?"

She turned to my father who came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, brushing my hair away from my face.

"It's a secret Nonki. It's your true birthday present."

_"My best teacher is quitting on me and that's supposed to be a **present**? What in the hell is going on?"_

I attempted to calm myself down by thinking (semi) happy thoughts. _"Maybe it's a good surprise. Hopefully they're not like sending me away or anything. But I get the feeling the twins have some say in this…"_

I turned back to Jiraiya-sensei. "So are you going to open that box? I'm _dying _to know what's in it!"

Jiraiya-sensei smiled. "This was _meant_ for your actual birthday, but Minato _begged _me to give it to you so that you could wear it on your birthday." He handed me the box, "So you open it."

"So it's clothes? What is it like some elegant dress?" I asked as I shook the box.

"Just open it." He replied.

I carefully removed the orange bow and found that the box was simply taped shut. I peeled the tape off of it, and removed the wrapping paper, setting it with the bow.

My heart skipped as I stared at the bare brown box in my hands. _"I wonder what kind of clothing it is."_

I lifted the top of the box and then set the box on the table in front of me so I could see the whole thing in front of me. I pulled out a gray mass, because honestly I had no clue if it was a shirt, robes, or a dress. I noticed the gray thing had a card attached to it, once again, by tape. The card simply said, _Enjoy._

I removed the card and put it with the bow and wrapping paper. Then I finally allowed myself to unfold the grey thing and found it was robes. Going back into the box I found that the bottoms were also there.

The shirt part of the robes was beautiful. It was a pale gray-ish color and had red flames at the ends of the sleeves and on the bottom. Not only that, it had a green ribbon that probably tied at the waist. There was a curly gold design on the green ribbon. The same design was on the edge of the collar of the shirt too.

The bottoms of the robes were simple. They were loose, kind of baggy black pants that cinched at the ankles.

I lifted my head to Jiraiya-sensei. "They're beautiful. I especially love the golden curls."

"I'm glad. I hope you remember me when you wear them."

I nodded gratefully. "Where did you get them?" I asked.

"They used to be mine."

My eyes widened. "What?"  
>Jiraiya smiled at me and took me in his arms for seconds before he let me go and began to speak. "They were my robes from when I was about your age. They might be a little big because they're for a boy but Minato thought you would like them, so we searched for hours for them in my house. Then Kushina cleaned them with Naruko and Naruto wrapped the box."<p>

I looked at my entire family, especially Naruko and Naruto.

"_What are they planning? Why did they do something nice after continuously being jackasses?"  
><em>I looked at Sasuke for guidance but he shrugged his shoulders at me.

My eyes wandered to my parents. I covered the distance between us and hugged them tight, especially my father.

"Dad, this was the best thing you could have ever thought of."

He hugged me back, sifting his fingers through my glorious red hair. "Just wait until your birthday. You're gonna get the surprise of your life."


	8. Our Pride Takes a Blow

I was staring daggers at Naruto as he waltzed into my room after dinner as if nothing had happened. I couldn't shake the feeling that my birthday this year would be the hugest day of my life.

In more ways than one.

I took a breath so as to calm myself down and caught Naruto's eye, which was great because then he turned toward me. I looked at him fully before speaking and he really looked as if he thought nothing had happened. _"Something is wrong here."_

"Yes, what is it Nonki?" he asked indifferently.

"Naruko talked to you, didn't she? And you in turn, told her what I said?" I said point blank, not wanting to beat behind the bush.

Naruto didn't answer, although the question was rhetorical because I knew the answer already.

"_So they're still conspiring…they've got some nerve."  
><em>Naruto sighed heavily and grabbed Sasuke's forearm. "We need to borrow him." He said in that same monotonous voice while pulling Sasuke out the door.

He mouthed to me, "I'll scream if they try anything."

I nodded slightly and watched the only person I trusted get dragged out of my room.

The door slammed ferociously. I furrowed my eyebrows in distaste.

"_Either they have no manners or something big is going to happen. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have trusted Sasuke. After all, he's technically on their side and not mine."  
><em>Discarding this thought, I decided to try and figure out what I should do. _"Sasuke...would you double cross me? Well anyway, I will stay optimistic! Please don't let me down!"_

A few minutes passed and then I heard Sasuke yell.

I rushed off my bed and raced into my siblings' room. Wrenching the door open, I yelled into the room, "Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm here!"

"Nonki! I'm here!" he called out, from behind the wall that blocked all vision of the rest if the room.

I closed the door and quickly crossed the room, following Sasuke's voice.

He was lounging comfortably on Naruto's bed as he ate cherries and tied the stems with his tongue. There was even a pile of them on a napkin, and when he saw me, he spit one stem out. Naruko and Naruto were already grinning, as if spiders had finally caught a helpless fly in their tortuous web. I swallowed hard, knowing that something was wrong. I especially was suspicious after Sasuke started grinning, in a very malicious way that made me think that I had been played.

"_Which is probably the case."  
><em>"Ah, Sasuke! Are you alright?" I said, moving closer.

He held out a palm, as if to tell me to stop. And I did exactly that.

"Nonki, don't. I don't need you to check if I'm okay. I'm 16 years old." He sneered.

I winced at his harsh words. "Sasuke…I-"

"Please. Don't." he said again, turning his face away from me.

I stopped myself from shedding hot tears, and instead I walked right up to him, throwing his orders out of the window. I grabbed his chin and jerked it towards my own face. I proceeded to examine every feature on his face.

"_So it's not a shadow clone or a fake…this is __**really **__the Sasuke Uchiha I trusted just 10 minutes ago. Funny how things can change so quickly."  
><em>Naruko slapped my hand away from Sasuke's face, almost forcing my attention on her.

"You _bitch!_" I seethed. "What did you do to him?"  
>Sasuke chuckled. "You seem to forget that I was always on their side during this little 'family feud' from the beginning. How naïve you were, and I will admit that I played your childish weakness to my advantage. All the feelings you thought I felt for you up until now were a complete lie. It's a little pathetic that you didn't notice, especially since you <em>are<em> an Uzumaki."  
>I turned back to him and spat on his face. "Fuck off, you jackass."<p>

But saying that didn't make me feel any better. And it didn't stop the hot tears from flowing down my face, because my life had just been fucked over. _Again_.

"_The only person I had come to trust was this joke of a man, and what does he do? He double crosses me. No, he isn't even a man. He's a son of a bitch."  
><em>Sasuke wiped his face with a disgusted face. "You are _such _a heathen sometimes. It complements your identity issues _perfectly_." He taunted.

I clenched my fists, willing them not to punch this man in the face on the spot.

Naruko stepped in. "Sasuke, that's enough. I think we've tortured the girl enough. I mean, look at her! She's _crying _for heaven's sake!"

"_That's it. This bitch is going down right now." _I thought, snapping for the first time in weeks._  
><em>"Naruto, what do you think of this situation?" Sasuke asked, trying to bring him into the taunting session.

But before Naruto even spoke, I grabbed Naruko's hair and pushed her to the floor. Then I began to cover her face with punches and straddled her waist as tight as I could. She fought hard against me, until I landed one square on her nose. Then she cried out in pain and almost stopped moving. She continued to whimper though.

_"That's what you get you whore!"_

Sasuke had been pulling on my body, trying to pull me off Naruko, but I wouldn't budge, even though Sasuke's nails had begun to scratch into my skin.

"_That's going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. And it may leave scars…"  
><em>And yet, I continued to scream at Naruko and hit her. Naruto had decided to join in at this point by pulling my hair in an effort to release my grip on my sister. Although this probably ripped clumps of hair out of my scalp, I fruitlessly continued, channeling all the rage I felt to Naruko up until this breaking point.

"You bitch! You are _ruining _my life! And for what? For your _sick fucking pleasure_? I'll make sure that no one will ever recognize your face again!"

That's when I heard the pounding. _"Someone is coming up the stairs..."_

"What is going on here?" my mother's voice yelled into the room. She walked into the scene and practically shrieked. "Minato! Get in here _now!_" she yelled out.

Within milliseconds, my father was by my mother's side, witnessing the horrific scene that was playing out.

"_I would expect nothing less of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou*****."_

"Nonki!" my dad yelled, moving Sasuke and Naruto out of the way. He ripped me off my older sister in about 4 seconds.

I looked down at my work. Naruko's face was bruised and partly bloody, and I had probably given her bruises that would last for weeks.

My hands were also very bruised, from pounding on Naruko's face so hard. My sides were burning from the welts that Sasuke had given me. My legs were also really tired because I had been squeezing Naruko's waist so tight. And also, parts of my scalp were burning because Naruto had pulled me by the hair. Naruto carefully picked up my bruised sister, saying nothing and left the room, probably to deliver her to the hospital. Sasuke looked like he wanted to go too, but he decided to stay with me.

My father dragged me into my room, with Sasuke and my mom following close behind him.

My dad threw me onto the ground, his face hard and angry. "Nonki Uzumaki. Explain yourself, _now._"

And for the first time in my life, I looked my father in the eyes and said, "No. I won't explain _anything _to you. This doesn't concern you two." I said, glancing at my mother.

My father scoffed. "It doesn't _concern me_? Naruko is my _daughter_! What if you had _killed her?_" he boomed.

This time, I scoffed. "Oh please dad. Nobody in this room believes I could even _try _to put Naruko into a life or death situation. And you _know it_."  
>My father crossed the room to me. Pulling me up by my collar he looked straight into my eyes. "Nonki. You will <em>explain now. <em>I am not giving you an option."  
>I closed my eyes, willing myself to not try to hit my father. Slowly, I shook my head and uttered the words "I refuse."<br>My father slapped me so hard that the vibrations felt like they were going to crack my skull. The loud 'pop' echoed through my ears for a few secoonds before I could reorient myself.

"Minato, wait!" my mother suddenly protested. "Please don't hit her."

My dad set me down. "Nonki, I won't hit you again. Please…just please explain to daddy why you hit Naruko?" his eyes quickly switched from deadly to desperate.

I got up and walked over to Sasuke, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him the ground in front of my father, which surprised both of them. "If daddy wants to know what's going on he can ask this _scum_, because I sure as hell don't know why these three live to _torture _me." I said in an icy voice.

My father looked down at Sasuke. "So this involves all 4 of you?"

Sasuke reluctantly nodded. "Yes."  
>"Well explain."<br>He also shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can not disclose that information without the permission of Naruko or Naruto."

My dad looked at him like he was crazy. "Permission?"  
>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, as if none of this was his fault.<p>

And for the second time, I snapped. _"It's that damn cocky yet nonchalant attitude that racks me nerves and makes me want to grit my teeth and punch his face in! It's that stupid grin that makes me want to lunge at his throat and rip it open! It's those unwavering eyes that make me want to pluck that out and set fire to them!"_

I thought all of this while I lunged at the man on the ground and pushed down on his back with my knee. Then I grabbed a clump of hair, pulling his hair hard, forcing him to lift his head. "Now listen here, you son of a bitch! You will tell me what the fuck is going on between you three and you'll tell me soon before I get angry enough to snap your spine in half!"

"Nonki, stop it!" my mother cried. My father was about to pull me off the older man's back when he chuckled and chuckled, to the point where he was laughing like a hyena.

In an instant, I was the one on the ground, pinned under him.

"Nonki, you seem to forget that I'm _16 years old _and you are _12_."  
>"First off all, I'm 13 in like 3 days. Second of all, I don't give a flying <em>fuck <em>if you're 16 because you _still _couldn't pull me off Naruko." I retorted.  
>He growled at these words, probably not wanting to be reminded of one of his weakest moments against me. <em>"Even though in the end he didn't get injured whatsoever."<em>

I giggled at his sudden reaction. He didn't seem to find this too funny because a second later he was squeezing my sides with his long legs with all of his might, practiclly preventing me from breathing.

"Who's laughing now, you little brat?" he rasped back at me. My breathing shallowed and I tried to wrench myself from his grasp, but it was all in vain.  
>"Sasuke, stop."<br>And without warning, I felt a weight get lifted off of me. I could breathe naturally and then someone helped me up, too.

I was looking into the eyes of my older brother, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Just because she was in the wrong, doesn't mean you get to torture her more than is needed."

I looked to see that Sasuke had been forcefully pushed off me and into the headboard of my princess bed.

Naruto stood in front of me and turned to our parents. "And that doesn't mean you guys get to sit and watch while Sasuke is being an idiot. Or hit her for that matter."

My father said nothing to this. He probably felt like complete shit. _"As he should. There was no reason for him not to come and help his own daughter, yet he did not."_

My mother reached her hand out to me desperately, but by that time Naruto had me in his arms. "Sasuke, let's go."  
>I kicked and wiggled. "Wait a second! I'm not going to be damsel in distress and just comply with everything that's happening! So you can <em>let me go now<em>!"

Naruto only tightened his grip. "Can't do that."

As he passed our parents he nodded at them, showing his love and respect to them no matter what was going on in front of their eyes.

Before we left my room my father called out, "Naruto."  
>Naruto swiveled back around while still holding me tightly with his arms. "Yes father?"<p>

"You promise me right now that when this is all over all three of my children will be alive and healthy. Do it now, before I come over there and take back my youngest."

"I promise sir." He said.

"So what am I to you then, Father? Am I just your youngest?" I asked before we left the room.

At once, my father was in front of my face, kissing my forehead. "Nonki, don't be stupid. You're my youngest. That does not mean I do not think of you as a human being. And because you are the youngest, I watch over you most of all."  
>I pouted. "Well don't watch over me anymore. Because it's obvious you don't do it enough to know what's going on."<p>

He hung his head low, as if trying to apologize to me, for everything that was happening. "I trust my eldest children to be there for you in times of need when I cannot watch over you."  
>I scoffed. "Well don't. They're malicious beasts."<p>

Sasuke cut me off before we could continue. "We must get going, sir. Thank you for your time and please don't worry. Nonki will be _perfectly fine _in our hands." He said, his last words dripping with Uchiha charm.

"_And there's no adult alive who can't resist the Uchiha charm." _

As we ran off in the night I remembered the previous events of today. _"Damn, he really did let me down."_

***_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou: Konoha's Yellow Flash_**_  
><em>


	9. Hana no Sekai: Turning Point

**AN: So this is my first time doing an author's note (yahoo!). I just wanted to thank everyone for being so faithful even though the plot in the beginning didn't seem to be going anywhere and there were some really bad/weird parts. I'm glad so many people stuck around anyway :D**

**So um, even though he didn't know I was going to do this, I kind of want to dedicate this chapter to a guy (well, I think he's a guy...LAWL.) who is ALWAYS reviewing me and he makes me laugh so much and seriously, he's super awesome and helps me stay on point with this story (whether he knows it or not). His username is JackOfBladesX and I love his reviews so much! By the way, I kind of just want to say that you are the one who inspired me to give this chapter a little...twist. I really hope you like it! (if you are shocked by the ending that's good because I wanted it to turn out that way). So everyone, please enjoy! :D**

We ran for so long that I didn't even know if we were still in Konoha.

Or more like, I was being carried wedding-style by Naruto while he ran with Sasuke.

Finally, I opened my eyes to see Naruto's face furrowed into a frown and his eyes looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably.

He shook his head. "Nothing."  
>I scoffed. "Whatever. Where are we going? Because it sure as hell isn't the hospital."<br>Naruto grinned at me, but it wasn't one of his warm grins. "Maybe you should be a bit nicer to me? If it wasn't for me, you probably would've suffocated to death while our parents just sat and watched…or if Sasuke got any angrier, you could've died in a slower much more painful death."  
>"I don't care. At least then I could escape this hell."<p>

Naruto shook his head, "You are still so young."  
>"What the fuck does that even mean? Listen, Naruto, if you have <em>any <em>ounce of love for me left in your body, you will drop me."  
>"You'd die."<p>

I shook my head. "No I wouldn't. I would be injured, but _definitely_ saved from whatever you are taking me to."  
>Naruto laughed at this. Then he looked up and said, "Sasuke, let' stop for a moment."<p>

"Why? Is that brat too heavy?" he jeered.

"Why don't you come over here and see you ass fuck?"  
>"I would, but you're just whoring yourself all over your brother so I decided not to interrupt your vulgar behavior."<br>I snarled at him. "You fucking dick! You're just a pansy ass because your _balls haven't fucking dropped!_"

Sasuke turned to me with his eyes glowing red in the night.

"Now, now." Naruto said, trying to stop us, "That's no way to talk to each other. Especially because for the next 30 minutes, he's the one who's going to carry you."  
>I shrieked. "<em>Hell <em>no! I won't go if he puts his _filthy hands anywhere near my body!_"

Sasuke sighed, and shrugged his shoulders at Naruto. Naruto put me down and stretched his arms. Then he bent down and tapped my nose. "Stay here while Sasuke and I discuss it, okay?"

I sighed and waved my hand to signal to him that I wanted to be alone.

"So you'll stay seated _right here_, right?" he asked me.

I nodded reluctantly. _"It's not like I know where the hell we are anyway."_

So, with that, Naruto got up and walked to where Sasuke was.

I couldn't catch anything because I was so far away. I strained to hear what was being said, but I did so in vain. Finally, I just decided that I wasn't going to listen to their discussion. _"This is fucking torture. I just don't understand what's going on anymore! Mom and Dad are no help; my siblings are fucking crazy, and Sasuke is-as always-a fucking dick wad. All I can gather is that there is something I have that they need and they'll do anything to fucking get it. Including, almost killing me, hitting me, tricking me, etc."  
><em>I sighed for what seemed like the 100th time that night, because my life was so twisted and so fucking annoying, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_"Yet_."

So I merely sat there, hoping there was something that would swoop in and save my ass before anything else went wrong.

Unfortunately, this didn't happen. Instead, Sasuke and Naruto approached me, with Naruto leading and Sasuke following.

Both of them looked tired and pissed.

"_Suck it up, you pansies."  
><em>Naruto bent down to look into my eyes. "Nonki, you're going to be carried by Sasuke. End of story."

I spat on his face. "If you try to pull anything I swear to God I will kill myself. I _will not _be carried by hi-"

Sasuke was in front of me in an instant, while Naruto wiped his face.

"Get up." He said huskily.

"Make me, you-"  
>"With pleasure, you brat." He said and slithered his arms around my waist. Just as I was going to bite his shoulder, he moved my head so it was facing him and squeezed my waist harder.<p>

"Ngh!" I yelped in pain.

He chuckled at my pain and threw me over his shoulder. I flailed so he literally let go of me, making me fall onto my side.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For attempting to bite me you brat! Do you want to sit here for the rest of the night, acting like a childish and immature or do you want to hurry up and get this over with?"

For the first time, I submitted to his will. "Fine. Just don't drop me."  
>"I won't. Because you're going to be on my back, not in my arms."<br>"Whatever. Just help me up. I think I sprained my ankle when you dropped me."

He chuckled again, and lifted me and swung me onto his back. I loosely locked my arms around his neck as he grabbed my inner thighs.

Naruto smiled at us, "See was that so hard?"  
>I frowned at him. "You act as if you had something to do with it."<br>Naruto shrugged and got ready to start running again. Right before Sasuke did the same thing, I squeezed his sides with my legs.

"What is it now?"  
>I took a deep breath, "Two things. First, thank you."<p>

"For?"

"Helping me up. And…for showing me that I can trust no one."

He chuckled once again and this time I felt the tremors under me as his body contracted and released. It was an amazing and unusual experience simultaneously.

"Also…why do you seem to find joy in my pain?"

He paused for this one and began to run. I felt my hair blow in the wind. I snuggled my head on his shoulder and waited for his answer.

Finally he stopped running, probably to see where Naruto was. At the same time, he began to answer my question.

"Well because…how to start…"  
>I was shocked already. <em>"Sasuke never is at a loss for words! Could this mean he has some deep and meaningful reason for laughing at me?"<em>

"Honestly, I find it extremely hilarious. That's really all it is."  
><em>"Wow I'm stupid."<em>

He turned to look at my face. His eyes held warmth that wasn't there just 10 minutes ago. I wanted to know why. _Badly._ But, I didn't ask why, in fear of being ridiculed. "Why? Were you expecting deep and meaningful?"

I huffed. "Never mind."

Sasuke held my eyes for a few more seconds and then he began to run again and this time he ran much faster. I turned to see that Naruto was behind us. In turning to see Naruto, I loosened my grip around Sasuke's neck. I saw Naruto mouthing something, but I couldn't hear the words because of the wind in my ears.

"Huh? What was that Naruto?" I yelled. He didn't hear me. I strained my neck to hear what he was trying to tell me and in that, I let go of Sasuke's neck.

And fell off of Sasuke's back.

"Nonki!"

I was falling so fast that I knew neither of them would make it. I turned myself so that if I fell, the impact wouldn't be too bad, but I knew I couldn't stop myself at this speed.

However, my fall did not end up with me splayed on the ground with blood seeping out of my body. I was in the arms of a woman. She was warm and she smelled like oranges and chocolate, which engulfed my senses.

"You smell good." I purred quietly.

"Thanks, Nonki."  
>I ripped open my eyes to see the devil herself.<p>

"Oh, it's _you._"

"No need to address your dear sister like that, hm?"

I freed myself from her grasp, putting my weight on my on-sprained ankle. "What sister? You are _no _sister of mine."

Sasuke and Naruto had finally arrived. "Naruko!" Naruto exclaimed. "You should've stayed in bed!"

"It's not like I'm too hurt, Naruto."  
>I took a good look at my sister's wounds. They were nothing to sneeze at and I was actually overjoyed by this.<p>

Naruko turned back to me. "Nonki here gave me quite the beating and I understand because, well I was kinda a bitch to her."  
>"Wait a second! What the <em>fuck <em>is going on?"  
>"I would appreciate if you put a censor on your <em>foul <em>way of speaking, Nonki." Naruko asked.

"Why the hell are you acting so strange? Just a few hours ago, all three of you wanted to _destroy me_!"

"That was just for show, silly girl! We're _family_! I can't believe you could even suggest that!"

I slapped her.

"Stop it Nonki!" Naruto said angrily.

I turned to him, ready to punch his face in. Naruko held up her hand though. "No…Naruto it's okay. I definitely deserved that one. I've been a terrible sister these past few weeks."  
>"Mind explaining some shit to me?" I asked.<p>

"I know you're frustrated, but there's no time! We have to get the Life Tracker out of you before it's too late!"

"What in the _fuck _is a Life Tracker?"

"It's something you _don't _want in your body! Now c'mon!"

I huffed. "Why in the world should I believe _anything _you say?"

"Please Nonki! I know we _majorly _fucked up, but you _have _to believe us! There are people after you and-"

"Aww, it seems you two have _failed_." A male voice purred from ahead.

I turned just as Sasuke, Naruto and Naruko stepped in front of me.

"Just because you guys protect me doesn't mean I'll forgive you or believe you for that matter."  
>"Nonki, run!" Naruko said to me.<p>

"Explain to me what the fuck is going on first."

"My dear, I can explain that to you. You see, being the youngest in the Uzumaki is a gift and a _horrible _curse. You have something in you called the **Suitai no Hana***. It is of great use to Konoha, but also to _us_."  
>"And who are you guys?"<br>"Nonki, go! Now!" Naruto yelled.

The man chuckled. "Why, we are **Akuma no Hana***. We guard Ouji-sama."  
><em>"The prince…? What prince?"<em>

"I don't know who the hell you freaks are and I don't know who Ouji-sama is nor do I know if you are in cahoots with my beasts of siblings, but I am _so _outta here!"

The man laughed whole-heartedly. "Do you know where you are and to whom you are speaking to?"  
>"Nonki! Go! <em>Now!<em>" Sasuke screamed in my ear.

I turned to him and grinned. "My _pleasure_." I turned and landed on my bad ankle. I had to hold myself up on a tree so I didn't collapse from pain.

"Nonki, what are you doing? Go!" Sasuke yelled again.

"My ankle! It's my ankle!"

"Nonki, I'm sorry to sound insensitive, but I don't care if your ankle is _broken. _You need to _fucking run!_"

So I put my ass into ear and ran.

The man frowned. "I don't enjoy hide and seek all that much, but for Hime-sama, I will make an exception."  
><em>"Hime-sama?"<em> I thought as I ran the way we came. _"I have no clue where the fuck I am!"_

But somehow I arrived home. My sides were burning so I touched them without lifting my shirt. It stung a lot so I lifted my shirt to see. I stroked my sides, which were burning from the welts that had been put there. I looked down and saw that some of the welts were still a bright red, while others had begun to heal as scars. Sighing, I began to make my way to my house.

"Wow, that was _not _fun."

I swiveled around and saw the man who was supposed to still be in the woods with Sasuke, Naruko, and Naruto.

"_He couldn't have…?"_

The man smirked wickedly. "To tell the truth, they put up a good fight. I bet Mo-chan is finishing them up though."  
>"More like <em>finished <em>them up, Lu-kun!" squealed a shrill voice.

I turned to my left to see a young boy, about my age, with shoulder length black hair. He looked just a smidge taller than me. His eyes were a sparkling silver and he looked…_refreshed. _In his knuckles, he was clenching something that looked silky and golden yellow.

He walked forward and I saw that he was pulling something. He stepped once more and I saw that he had Naruko and Naruto's hair in his knuckles.

"Now, Momo-chan, that is _no way _to hold someone!" the man from before said.

"But Lulu-kun!"

The man named Lulu sighed. "I may as well introduce myself. I am Inagawa, Lulu. That is my little brother. He is a year older than you. His name is Momo."  
>He sighed. His hair was a blood red color that was also short and extremely curly. His eyes matched that of his little brother, as they held that silver color that glinted in the moonlight so well.<p>

"Don't scare the girl. Geez, Lulu."

I turned to my right and saw that in addition to be cornered, there was yet another man.

He was much taller than Lulu and Momo, though he held himself as if he was the same age as Lulu, which I assumed was about 16-17 years old. He had deep blue hair that probably went down to somewhere in the middle of his back. He was lean and lanky and his eyes were deadly maroon.

"Hime-sama, please come with us." The blue-haired man said calmly.

I shook my head. "I don't know who the hell you guys are and-"

"But I'm _sure _Hime-sama doesn't want her friends to be killed." The bluenette said while holding up an unconscious Sasuke by the hair.

"_Shit! What to do…"_

"Okay. On _one _condition. Leave them alone. _I _have to be the one to punish them."  
>Lulu looked at the bluenette. "Very well. Momo let those two be. Rubi let him go too."<p>

The two men dropped my siblings and Sasuke.

"Okay where are we going then?"

Momo laughed. "We're going to Hanagakure!"

"Hanagakure? There is no such thing!" I retorted.

Momo shook his head. "There is too! It's underground and it's our secret hideout! Hime-chan has been here before!"

"Wait, what?"

"Rubi, take the Life Tracker out of her when we get there. Maybe she'll understand her situation a little more. Plus we don't want her sounding _ignorant _in front of Ouji-sama."

Rubi nodded. Then he glanced at me. "It won't hurt though. I promise. By the way, I must formally introduce myself. I am Ushikawa, Rubi."  
>"I am Uzumaki, Nonki. I like your name. And by the way, I was <em>not <em>worried about pain in any type of way."

Rubi laughed at that. "I guess you think we're some…kidnappers who are out to kill you or your loved ones, huh? Don't worry; your friends will be fine. No fatal injuries."

"So then…what is all this about?"

"Well we're here so you'll know soon enough, Hime-sama." He said, pulling out keys as we arrived at our destination. "Are you ready?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I only stared at the door we were currently standing in front of.

On door there were four different types of flowers taped on it. There was a daisy, a lily, a dandelion, and a poppy. All of them were wilting though, and I found it quite

"It's like a warped sense of beauty."

Rubi laughed. "You were actually the one to suggest this. Ouji-sama's carnation fell off already though. The poppy is Momo. The lily is me. The daisy is Lulu. And the dandelion is you."

"_What is going on here?"_

"Get the _fuck _away from her."

I turned and saw Sasuke. His eyes were glowing a dangerous red, which reminded me of the first time we spoke about Naruko and Naruto's so-called "love" for each other.

"Nonki, come here." He said quietly.

"Sasuke, are you hurt?" I asked.

He gave me a weak grin. "A little. Please, come here."  
>Rubi stepped in front of us. "Hime-sama will be joining-"<br>I punched Rubi in the face with my right hand. He yelped in pain and I let my knuckle go limp, because I just _knew _it was either fractured or broken. _"Aw shit. Why can't I just make up my mind? Whose side am I on? Oh no...he might be angry. I better get my ass outta here!"_

I grabbed Sasuke's hand with my left hand and made a run for it, looking back to see if they were following us.

"Hime-chan!~" Momo yelled. "Lulu-kun, aren't we gonna do something? Ouji-sama won't be pleased!"

Rubi moaned in pain as he began to come after me. Lulu stopped him, though.  
>"Indeed. We'll get her. I <em>promised <em>him I would get her."

* * *

><p>"Nonki! <em>Nonki!<em>"

I stopped.

"What is it Sasuke? Are your injuries getting worse?"

"They'll get worse if you don't let me stop and rest."  
>"Oh. Sorry. So, how does fit into you, Naruko, and Naruto's little scheme?"<p>

"What? Nonki, we were just _attacked_ and-"

"I trust _no one _Sasuke. _You _were the one who taught me that."  
>He stopped speaking.<p>

"So? Answer my question."

Sasuke looked back up at me, seeming to hold back mountains of rage. "Nonki, stop. You want to know our 'conspiracy'? It was to _save you_."

"I don't believe you, you shit fuck."  
>Sasuke rose to his feet, grabbing my collar and holding me suspended off the ground.<p>

"You don't _believe me_? Your siblings just got attacked!"

"Sasuke, after everything that has happened, do you really think in a blink of an eye I would just change? You, Naruko, and Naruto are utterly stupid if that's what you thought! If you _really _were trying to save me why not just tell me? Or a better question would be, why did you _fucking torture me_?"

He sighed and dropped me on my ass. Sitting next to me, I heard his breathing slow down as he tried to calm himself down. "I…we did it so you could truly _see_. You _have _to awaken, Nonki, but not the way _they _want you to."  
>"Awaken? What the hell is this, some shoujo manga?"<p>

"I wish it was that simple. Listen, you're the youngest Uzumaki, which means you've been entrusted with the Suitai no Hana."

"Which is…?"  
>"To put it simply…it's like another set of memories that you made for yourself. In your past life."<br>"And why do I need to awaken these memories?"  
>"It'll give you access to your old powers. When Suitai no Hana awakens you're supposed to receive a staff from your past life."<br>"A staff?"

"That's what's supposed to happen."

"Okay…and then what?"

"Then you fight the men trying to steal Suitai no Hana from you."

"And what the fuck is a Life Tracker?"

"It's something they inserted into you so they can always find the Suitai no Hana. Currently, it is somewhere in your stomach."  
>"So this thing <em>moves <em>inside of me?"

Sasuke nodded. "And the Life Tracker is like a homing missile. They can find you with it too."

"Wow, this really _is _like a shoujo manga."

"Except much more serious. If they get this staff…they can control you."  
>My jaw dropped. "They can fucking do <em>what<em>?"  
>"Control you."<br>"How?"  
>"Well, they can steal your staff and control the Suitai no Hana within you."<p>

"And what will happen then?"  
>"Well if they wanted to, they could erase your memories."<p>

"What good would that do?"

"You could kill Naruto, Naruko, and me without a moment's hesitation."

"Damn…so this thing is strong, huh?"  
>A soft chuckle filled the quiet night air. Sasuke and I turned and saw that Lulu was standing behind us.<p>

"It is _quite _strong Hime-sama. But I urge you to come with us. After all, these savages have done nothing but torture you."  
>I glanced at Sasuke. Before he could grab my hand and pull me away, I saw pale peach hands wrap around his waist and throw him to the ground.<p>

Momo giggled girlishly as he sat on Sasuke and grabbed a clump of his hair, straining Sasuke's neck upward, so he could see what was happening.

"I…I don't know." I finally replied.

"Don't listen to them!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut it, Uchiha. Let Hime-chan decided for herself." Momo said in an unbefitting serious tone.

I once again glanced at Sasuke, the man I thought I could trust, who ended up failing me. Then I looked at Lulu, who seemed to be reliable, but I couldn't tell yet.

I sighed inwardly and then outwardly. "Okay. I'll go. But you really do have to leave them out of this."  
>"Gentleman's honor." Lulu said, placing his hand on his heart. He beckoned me forward and I walked to him, feeling chills run down my body.<p>

"Momo, get Rubi and meet us, okay? And do not injure the boy."  
>"You got it, Lulu-kun!"<br>"Nonki!" Sasuke shouted once more.

"Sasuke, leave me alone. Tell Nii-chan and Nee-chan the same the same thing."  
>"Wait!"<p>

"I said, go!" I shrieked. "I am _so _fucking tired of your goddamn antics! Let me figure out my own identity and my own destiny in my own _fucking _way!"  
>I turned and left him standing there then. I didn't hear him leave until I was almost too far away to hear it.<p>

"Nicely put, Hime-sama."

"Thanks, Lulu."

He blushed at me calling him that.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Should I call you, Lulu-kun?"  
>"Ah, no. It's just before you didn't know my name at all."<br>"How long have I been…_ignorant_ of my past life?"

"Just this life. The Life Tracker was sealed into your soul the moment before you died."  
>"By…?"<p>

"Oh, Rubi did it!"  
>"I see…and in my past life, you were all here?"<p>

"Yes, and Hime-sama and Ouji-sama were our faithful and reliable leaders. Ouji-sama, Momo, Rubi, and I all continued calling each other our old names. Though, none of us knew if you remembered so we simply call you Hime-sama."

"My name is Nonki. Uzumaki, Nonki."  
>"So you have been born into the Uzumaki family, hm? Interesting."<br>I decided to disregard that comment and move onto my next question. "So…what was my name before?"

"You can't guess? Hana. Kiomachi, Hana was your name. You were from Kiri."  
>"Oh wow…and this Ouji-sama guy…who is he?"<p>

"He was your best friend. We call him-"

"That's enough, Lulu."

I turned to see a man with slicked back brown hair. His eyes were the same silver color as Momo and Lulu's. He was about Sasuke's height and he wore dark blue sweats and a crimson red wife beater.

"Hime-sama!" he squealed and tackled me to the ground.

"You have gotten quite smaller! And that hair! It's red! I do adore your eyes though!"  
>"Ah, yes. Well, thanks. Could I get up?"<p>

"Yes of course!"  
>"So…you're Ouji-sama?"<br>"Ah, we haven't _properly _introduced ourselves. I'm Sonawa, Keijuu. You may call me Kei though."  
>"If I can call you Kei, why can't Lulu?"<br>"Because Lulu is a servant. Nothing more."  
>"If you want me to come, then you must promise me that we'll all be on equal levels. No one is better or worse than anyone."<p>

Keijuu laughed. "Ah, just like you, Hana-chan!"

"Actually, my name is Nonki. Please refer to me as Nonki, okay?"

He blinked, looking utterly confused. "Okay, that's fine. Now, where are Rubi and Momo?"  
>"Right here Ouji-sama!" Momo called out. Rubi followed behind him with a huge ice pack on his face around his cheekjawline area. It looked a bit red, but it didn't seem too bad.

"Hey, Ouji-sama, may I say something to Hime-sama?" Rubi asked quietly. I inhaled sharply, waiting for my punishment. Rubi came up to me and bent down, so he was around my height. His tan fingers brushed the skin of my broken knuckle. I wimpered in pain. He looked at me, smiling gently and ripped off part of his shirt, tying it tight around my knuckle. I could feel a sharp pain and it almost brought me to tears. He placed his ice pack on my knuckle and then took my working hand and placed it on to of the pack, making sure it stayed in place. "We can't have it swell, now can we?" he asked, standing up straight and looking down at my knuckle.

"Ah, but Rubi your face!" I said.

"I'll be fine." he said simply and turned to Keijuu. "Are we ready to depart, Ouji-sama?"

"Ah, right! You two may call me Keijuu from now on. That is an order!"  
>I giggled. "You don't have to <em>force <em>them. Just don't make them do anything they don't want to do."  
>"How will we have order without laws and commands?"<p>

"Well…if you trust a person enough then that's how order will be sustained."  
>Lulu looked at me. "Do you trust us, Nonki?"<p>

I jumped at this question. "Well…no. Not yet. But…I feel…comfortable with you guys. Like maybe all this past life stuff _isn't _complete bullshit."  
>"Hime-chan!" Keijuu exclaimed in an appalled tone.<p>

"Yes Keijuu?"

"You may not let such _foul _words leave those sacred lips of yours!"  
>"Keijuu, don't. I'm the biggest potty mouth I know. You saying I can't curse won't do <em>shit<em>."

Keijuu flinched. "But princess-"

"Keijuu, I am _no _princess. But I'm flattered that you would try to change my foul ways. Well anyway, can we go inside? It's freezing out here."  
>"Why of course!" Keijuu said in a happy manner. "I have a flashlight, so stay close to me. Our hideout is underground and it will be dark going down."<p>

We were all crowded around another door, but this door was different. This one _only _had a yellow carnation taped to it.

"There are two entrances to our hideout. The one you guys first stopped at was the main entrance, the one that you built, Nonki."  
>"I built that entrance?"<br>"Yes, and we've kept it well hidden so that no strangers try to come in. I built this entrance for myself because I lived the farthest away from the main one. All the flowers on this door,except mine, have fallen. Funny, huh?"  
>I thought about his question. The I shook my head slowly. "No...it's not funny. It's more of...a coincidence, though."<p>

"Well, follow us okay? You'll be at home in no time!"

Lulu, Rubi and Momo began chattering away, while I talked to Keijuu for the rest of the way down.

***Suitai no Hana: Waning Flower**

***Akuma no Hana: Devil's Flower**


	10. Hana Hime no Yuujin

The further we walked down, the more I seemed to regret choosing to go with these boys. Keijuu somehow convinced me and at the time, I was all up for getting the hell away from Sasuke.

But now I was scared.

We had reached a door. It was a pretty yellow wooden door that had engravings and inscriptions all over it. Around the frame there were swirls and curls that intertwined and ran around the entire door. In the middle of the door there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers that was inscribed into the wood. Even the brass doorknob had engravings. All over it was the word hana and fake petals.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Keijuu asked me.

"I…I don't know. I just-"  
>Rubi rested his hand on my shoulder. "You're ready for this. You want your old memories back right?"<br>"I honestly just don't know. Let me think for a second, okay?"

So they stood there with me, waiting for my reply. I was getting so nervous that I began to shake, fearing what would happen to me if I told them I didn't want to go in. Suddenly, my fear took hold of me and I pushed my way through them and ran. I ran as fast as I could up those stairs. I heard them coming after me, but I didn't care. Once I got to the top, I slammed the door so I could buy time. I ran any way my legs would take me and I didn't stop until I reached my home.

Running inside, I grabbed my death wind shuriken and went into Naruto and Naruko's room to see if I could find any weapons laying around in there.

I opened the door and dashed inside, only to bump into Naruto as soon as I turned the corner.

"Nonki!" he yelled. He grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Hi Naruto."

"Naruko! Sasuke!" He called and took me around the corner of the room, closing the door.

They both came out of the private bathroom. "Nonki!" they both shrieked. As they all got their fair share of hugs, I turned toward Naruko.

And slapped her.

Sasuke pushed me onto my butt and Naruto restrained me from there. Sasuke ran into the bathroom and came out holding a sopping wet face towel. He handed it to Naruko. "It's cold water. Put it against you skin so it doesn't get irritated or sting okay?"  
>Naruko waved him away. "You two are so silly." she said, referring to Sasuke and Naruto.<p>

"Does this mean you are ready to make-up with me?" she asked, turning to me while smiling.

I grinned back. "How did you know?"  
>"When you slapped me while we were in the forest, I felt malice and hate. This time, I felt…acceptance and sureness. As if you're ready to accept what's happened to you…"<br>"And put it all behind me. But you have to know I will _never _forget about what has happened between us. I don't know if I can truly forgive you."

Naruko smiled broadly. "I don't expect you to."

"And perhaps, when this is all over, I could dish a little serving of sweet revenge?"

"Do whatever you want." she said. "We all deserve it." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _"I don't sense any scheming. She seems to have gone back to good ol' Naruko. I think for now, I can put our differences behind us. Then maybe one day, we can really sit down and talk about it."_

With that, I smiled back at her. "So I guess we're on the same terms?"

"One hundred percent."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I just don't understand women." Sasuke mumbled.

"Which is why you will be single for your _entire _life, Uchiha." I snickered.

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto swept me into his arms. Being cradled like a baby in his arms helped me remember that I didn't always hate my life and my siblings. I couldn't help but feel endearment as his chest rose and fell, slowly and powerfully. I turned my head upward, to look at him.

As soon as I did that, he kissed me on my mouth.

I felt warmth and affection as he pulled me closer into his chest. Right before I began to kiss him back, I pulled away, thinking of Naruko.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, trying not to sound to harsh, but also trying to stay firm with him.

"Why? Because I love you, Non-chan!" he gushed.

I blushed and then wiggled my way out of his arms. "Please explain. _Now_."

Naruko spoke up first. "Well, as much as Naruto loves me…"  
>"Don't start it like that, Naruko!" Naruto scolded playfully.<p>

She giggled. "Okay, basically...Naruto is in love with both of us. He's _super _indecisive about the matter, so he figured he could just have both of us. Typical male behavior, huh?"  
>I almost choked on my own saliva. "He <em>what<em>? No, that can't be possible! I thought-"

Sasuke spoke up. "Remember that first day when we spoke about Naruko and Naruto? You were spot on. They _didn't _start their relationship the day that you got hurt 3 years ago. It started about 3 months ago, if I remember correctly."  
>"So why did you lie?"<br>"To reel you in. We needed some way to know that your interest toward us was piqued. So we lied." Naruto replied.

"Okay, question. How did you guys figure out about all this stuff about my past life? And where in the _hell _are our parents?"

Naruko answered, "Well, our parents are…out. They've gone to a remote place in the countryside to get you a gift. They trust us with your life. And as for how we attained our information, well we only needed to ask you and mother."  
>"Ask me? And <em>mother<em>?"

Naruto butted in. "Nonki, you know how you always talk in your sleep? Well one day, mother heard you and she got worried. You were saying things like 'They're coming for me. I'm going to die' and so it was only natural for her to ask who was coming. When you replied the people of Hanagakure she got confused. A few weeks later she was contacted by a mysterious boy with long blue hair and silver eyes."

"_Rubi! Mother was contacted by Rubi!"_

"Time frame please?" I asked.

"You were about 7 years old. But anyway, the boy said that he would come for you when everything was perfect. So mother tested to see if these people were tracking you. She took you to different places every few weeks to see if the letter would follow her. It did. She knew then that something was wrong. When the little boy came back and told mother everything, she told us and father. We were all about 11 or 12."

"So once again, I was out of the loop." I complained.

"It was for the safety of your life! To this day, we have no clue why that guy told mother everything. We just know that he was dead serious when he said he was coming for you!" Naruko argued. I ignored her comment and began a rant about everything that happened on my end.

"The guy you're talking about, with the blue hair and silver eyes, is named Rubi. Apparently all of them are my friends from my past life. I made this place called Hanagakure up, and together we created an underground village for the 5 of us. My name was Kiomachi, Hana and I was one of their leaders. The other leader was the man Sasuke saw, named Sonawa, Keijuu. I think he might have been my lover, but I'm not sure. I get the vague feeling that we were, though. On top of those two, there are two more. They are brothers. One is Inagawa, Lulu and the other is Momo. I just…they want me to join them and honestly, _they _don't seem to be the problem. It's mostly just that Keijuu guy that gives me the creeps. If we end up having to fight, can we spare them?"  
>Naruko sighed. "I don't know how, but this somehow turned into a talk about why they are here and what they want, but that's good because I was going to ask about it anyway. And I guess we can spare Rubi, Lulu, and Momo, but if they try to kill any of us, we won't hesitate to finish them off. Understood?"<p>

I nodded. "So I guess now that we're all up to speed on what's happening, let's give the birthday girl the fight of her life!"

"Is it already morning? I didn't get a wink of sleep!" Naruko complained.

"It's barely morning. It's probably 2 am at the latest."

"Anyway, I want to give you your present, Nonki." Naruto said.

"Okay, **Aniki***, hand it over!" I said, half anxious and half excited.

He walked up to me and kissed me. _Again_. I almost fell over because he was pressing on my lips so hard. I pushed him off again.

"What the hell? I don't _like _being kissed spontaneously!"

"Oh we're _so _not related." Naruko teased. "I think, that's the only way Naruto knows how to kiss. Without warning, just the way I like it."

"Really now? Then I guess he just _won't be kissing me_ anytime soon."

"That's cruel, Nonki!" Naruko laughed.

"There's something more." Sasuke said.

"Oh _here we go_! The all-knowing _Uchiha wisdom_!" I announced.

Naruto chuckled. "Continue, Sasuke."  
>"She can't kiss." He said.<p>

"What did you say, you vulgar little maggot? You wanna go?"  
>Sasuke glared at me. "With pleasure, you man-hording slut."<br>"Oh, _I'm _sorry! Am I stealing your customers?"  
>Sasuke snarled at me as I smirked in victory.<p>

Naruko cleared her throat. "Let's figure out how we're going to beat this Keijuu person."

"Can't we just try to hit him with all our might?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "No, we can't. We all have to do one-on-one. If we all charge for Keijuu, they'll catch onto us and just protect him. I say we split up and fight each one."

"So who fights who?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I should take on Keijuu." I spoke up.

"No you can't!" Naruto shouted.

Naruko clapped her hand down onto my shoulder. "I think she should do it. I think she is capable enough to do it too."  
>"Please Naruto!" I begged. "I promise I'll be careful and call for help when I need it!"<br>He looked at me and then huffed. "Whatever."  
>"Okay cool. I think Naruko should fight Momo."<p>

"The little boy?" she asked.

I nodded. "I know it sounds bad, but he's super strong. He took Sasuke down. I think you should fight him because he might have a harder time bringing himself to fight a girl since he's still just a kid."

"Whatever you say, Chief." She said.

"Then Sasuke should fight Rubi and Naruto should fight Lulu."  
>They all nodded.<p>

"We're all on the same page then?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and smiled. Just as I was going to start speaking again, a light bulb went off in my head.

"There's one more thing."

"What is it, Nonki?" Naruko asked curiously.

I didn't answer her question. "Give me 5 minutes okay guys? I need to get something from my room."

They nodded but then Naruko added, "But we're guarding your door."

"Okay." I said and ran into my room, while they followed me.

* * *

><p>I came out of my room in the clothes Jiraiya-sensei gave me for my birthday.<p>

"They look marvelous, Nonki!" Naruko gushed.

"Thanks! It _is _my birthday today, so I decided I might as well. Plus, I want to honor my training with him, so yeah."

We re-entered Naruko and Naruto's room and plopped onto the twin beds.

"Okay, let's take this Life Tracker out of you. We think that if we can get the Life Tracker out of you then the Suitai no Hana will also appear." Naruto said, getting straight to business.

"Okay so how do I get it out?"  
>"We have no clue. That's up to you."<p>

I strapped my shuriken onto my back. "We'll figure that out. For now, just grab your weapons and _let's go. _Something tells me we won't have much time until they-"  
>The windows shattered with such force that I was almost blown away. Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuke had fortunately shielded me from that fate by huddling around me. When the wind died down a little bit, I saw that Lulu and Momo were both there. I pushed my way out of my protective shield and faced them.<p>

"It's not very polite to charge into Hime-sama's personal home like that."

"Yes, but Ouji-sama said not to hold back because Hime-sama is so precious to us."

"_I am tired of this! I want my normal life back! I don't care if that means that I have to be tortured by my siblings!"_

I threw a kunai at Momo; he didn't dodge in time and was hit in the arm. In the middle of his wailing, we ran downstairs. As we reached ran toward the door I said to them, "You guys just have to restrain those 3 okay? I'll take down Keijuu myself."

They nodded. "But if they take a shot at your life, they lose theirs." Naruto growled.

"Agreed." I said and strode out into the cool night air.  
>The four boys were standing in a few feet from us.<p>

"Are you ready to rumble, boys? Because there's no way I'm letting you take my _birthright _from me! And I'm not going with you, when I have a loving, and slightly perverted, family right _here_!"

Keijuu giggled. It was creepy and enthralling at the same time. "Well I'm sorry Hime-chan, but if you are going to choose to side with the enemy, we have no choice but to force you. It's for you own good."  
>"Stop calling me Hime-chan, you bitch! I'm Uzumaki, Nonki!"<p>

And that's when I ran at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aniki<strong>: older brother


	11. Sakura no Tatakai

He dodged every attack.

I couldn't get a blow on him. If my fist went left, he went right. If I went above, he went below.

But he _never _tried to hit me. He clearly saw his openings to attack and he had the skill to hit me enough times so that I couldn't stand.

But he _didn't do anything_.

It frustrated me quite a lot. In fact, I couldn't even focus after a while. I was just throwing my punches and kicks wildly, without thinking.

And soon enough, he began to quietly chuckle. Then he laughed just enough for it to echo. After a while he was cackling.

"You are too predictable, Hime-chan. Even though you're a taijutsu specialist. I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"Shut up, Keijuu!"  
>Rubi swiveled his head around, as he was fighting Sasuke. "Don't speak to Ouji-sama like that!" he scolded me.<p>

Sasuke laughed. "Look at your own opponent!" and he punched Rubi in the stomach.

I turned back to Keijuu. "I know what you want. You want me to give up so that _you _can have the Suitai no Hana! Well guess what? You can't _fucking _have it!"  
>Keijuu's smile turned into a frown. "Please. Stop with the vulgarity."<br>"Fuck you, you bastard! You're not my mother!"

Keijuu was in front of me in a second.

And in that second, I had pulled out my shuriken. "You gonna start fighting now?"  
>"It seems like I must teach our dear Hime-chan some <em>manners.<em>"  
>The fight continued.<p>

* * *

><p>I turned as Naruko screamed out in pain.<p>

"_Ah, she's still fighting Momo."  
><em>Since Sasuke had defeated Rubi he decided to go help her. They seemed to be having a hard time with the little boy.

"Don't underestimate me, you little maggots!" he screamed in delight.

Naruto was still fighting Lulu, and they seemed to both have the upper hand and different times.

Keijuu chuckled. "See? You're friends are incompetent, Hime-chan. Why don't you just come back with us? It'll be just like old times!"

"_Do not listen to what he says. He is a dirty liar."_ A wispy voice in her head said.

"_Hello? Who's there?" _I called out.

"_I am your subconscious. I am called Hana. And I implore you, __**defeat Keijuu**__."  
>"You're my past life!"<br>"Yes I am. Now please, do as I say."  
>"Of course!"<em>

"_Good. First, take your hair down."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Just do it."  
><em>So I took my hair down, becoming anxious because of my memory of fighting Jiraiya with my hair down. I was beaten badly because he could grab me by my long locks.

"_Why am I doing this?"_

"_You shall see."  
><em>"What're you doing?" he asked me.

"I am taking down my hair. What does it look like?"  
>"Okay, well, I guess you want your hair to be damaged."<br>_"Now say, 'No worries. I'm cutting it all off right now.'"  
>"What? No I can't just <em>_**cut **__my hair! This hair symbolizes my being in the Uzumaki clan!"  
>"There will not <em>_**be **__an Uzumaki clan if you do not defeat Keijuu! I suggest you listen to someone with experience!"_

"_I won't __**fucking **__do it!"_

"_Here's a deal. If you cut your hair, I promise to take the Life Tracker out of you and unlock the Suitai no Hana."  
><em>I sighed and took my shuriken to my hair thrice, chopping off my hair in an extremely uneven pixie cut.

Keijuu almost choked on his spit. "Why did you do that?" he demanded hysterically.

I saw my opening and why Hana had made me do this. _"Did he always have such an attachment to my-I mean our-hair?"_

"_Yes he did. It's a good way to shock him, since I did the exact same thing to him when I figured out he was only using me to get to the Suitai no Hana."  
><em>I pounced on the opening. Speeding toward him, I jumped, pushing him to the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing down with all my might. With my shuriken at his throat, I decided I had the upper hand.

But I felt sharp pains enter my back. I twisted my arm and pulled out three kunai. Turning I saw that Rubi had gotten back up and was now aiding Keijuu against me.

Rubi then did something unexpected. He ran, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, ducking behind trees and hopping over bushes. When we had gotten deep into the forest, he stopped, setting me down. Bending on one knee he said, "I pledge my loyalty to only you princess."  
><em>"Reply, 'I humbly accept your service.'"<em>

"I humbly accept your service. Now, help me get the Suitai no Hana out, Hana!"  
><em>"With pleasure<em>._"  
><em>Suddenly, I felt bile rise in my throat. But I couldn't prevent it from coming out. It was rising and rising and I felt dizzy and sick.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>A beautiful golden blonde girl with brown roots and red tips, who was no older than Sasuke, stood over me. Her eyes were the color of sleek wood and her lips the color of cherry blossoms.<p>

"Hi there." She said.

I recognized this voice as the wispy voice in my head. Suddenly it all clicked.

"_You're Hana_! And…"  
>"Yes, I came out of your body. And by the way, the Life Tracker is out of you so you may activate the Suitai no Hana at will."<br>"How did you do it?"

"I simply used the powers given to me by the Great One. The Life Tracker was technically created by me. So I know how to take it out. Now please, activate the Suitai no Hana before it is too late."

"But...I don't know how to do that!"  
>"Well, just think about the Suitai no Hana and say whatever comes to mind."<br>We sat in silence as I closed my eyes and thought about the staff that was supposed to come out of my body.

Words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Great One, almighty spirit, hear my pleas and answer them! I wish for the help of the powers given to me by the Great One and Mother Earth! Guide and aid me on my quest, holy flower. I serve only you. Please, I beseech you."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Hana glowing.

"If you say so, Princess of the Flower, lover of the earth. I shall guide you on your quest!" she said and bright light surrounded her.

Encasing me in the silver light, I saw nothing but flowers. "W-what's going on?"

"_I'm _the Suitai no Hana." she explained.  
>"Wait, seriously?"<p>

"Yes, and I will aid you well!"  
>When the silver light disappeared, I was holding a large staff made of entangled vines with flowers blooming from the top in abundance.<p>

I looked down to see that I was in a fairy outfit. I wore a plain green gown that fell to my knees. I no longer wore shoes, and flowers covered my hair and the puffy sleeves of my dress.

"_This really __**is **__a shoujo manga!"_

"_No it's not. Now listen carefully. All you need to do is touch Keijuu's chest-where his heart would be-and say 'Bless your heart'."_

"_That' so shoujo manga-esque. Well anyway, I'll do it!"_

I then turned to Rubi. "How strong is Keijuu?"  
>"He is equal to you when you are in this state."<p>

I nodded at him and as I was about to turn around, I stopped.

Pausing, I leaned down to touch Rubi's cheek. I realized that I wasn't in control of my body, but Hana was.

"Now Rubi, bring those spirits up. We will win this battle."  
>Rubi looked at me incredulously and hugged me. "Thank you, Hana."<br>_"What in the hell is happening now?"_

"_I said that to Rubi years ago, when I was fighting Keijuu for this exact same reason. Keijuu wants the Suitai no Hana at any cost. And because of his insatiable desire, we were all killed in the process during that battle."  
>"Oh my god!"<br>"Yes well, what I just told Rubi was what I said to him right after he had been stabbed in the chest by Momo."  
>"What?"<em>

"_Yes, that's another thing: don't underestimate Momo. Not only is he not actually a child, but he also is brainwashed."  
>"Huh? He's not a kid?"<br>"Um, no. Keijuu brainwashed him and then reverted his age to a child. He's actually the oldest among all of us. He's 18 going on 19."_

"_Seriously?"  
>"Yes. Now, are you ready to go?"<em>

"_Yes."  
>"Then let's move out."<br>_With Rubi's hand in mine, I set out to defeat Keijuu once and for all.


	12. Hana no Sekai: Complete

"Keijuu."  
>He turned as Rubi said his name aloud.<p>

Keijuu frowned. "Rubi, where have you been? You let your prey get away, so they've defeated Lulu."

"Let these people go, Keijuu."  
>"You are to call me Ouji-sama. Now get over here this instant."<br>"Why don't you make me, _mom?_" Rubi asked sarcastically.  
>I giggled. <em>"Is this the real Rubi?"<br>"Yes it is. He never showed Keijuu this side of him though. Quite a shame."  
>"Well, I like this Rubi way better!"<em>

"_Hey, you need to focus."_

"_Right."  
><em>"What are you saying Rubi? Have you pledged allegiance to…_her_?"

"This _her _you speak of was once your _lover_. How dare you say such nasty things about Lady Hana!"

"_Lady Hana?"_

"_Since you are now the Princess, I am no longer called Hana-hime. Now, I'm just Lady Hana."  
>"And you and Keijuu were…"<em>

"_Yes. But so were Rubi and I."  
>"Wait, really? I-"<br>"Focus, Nonki."  
><em>"She is no longer anywhere in my heart! That _bitch killed me!_"  
>Rubi pulled out two long broadswords that he'd hidden on the inside of his pants. He growled evilly. "Take that back!"<p>

"Rubi, we all know that however much _you _loved _her_, that was all it would ever be."  
>Rubi snarled and chuckled at the same time, producing a raspy noise unlike any other noise I had heard. "Think again, Keijuu. <em>We made love before you even had the chance to touch her.<em>"  
>"You did what?"<br>"Now who doesn't love who?"  
>Keijuu smiled. "Don't spill all your secrets. I want to hear you <em>whine them as you beg for mercy when I kill you.<em>"

"You mean when Momo kills us?" I finally said.

"What?"

"You don't have the power to take us both on. Sure, you're equal to my power in this form, but Rubi is also very strong. Plus, with Lulu down, Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruko are all fighting Momo. There's only so much his body can take."

Keijuu snarled at me.

"The most primitive of acts is the shedding of blood! As the princess of the holy flower, I will not let this slide! I hereby condemn you, Sonawa, Keijuu, as a rogue! You have broken the Great One's sacred trust, so for that you must pay!"  
>Momo appeared next to Keijuu. "They are done with." He said, glancing at Rubi and then at his brother on the ground. I instantly knew what was to happen.<p>

He turned back to Rubi again and then Rubi pounced on Keijuu. Momo dived for the silver bracelet that Keijuu wore and once he retrieved it he ran to his brother, restoring it to his wrists.

Lulu instantly awoke. "Momo! Oh thank goodness! Thank you!" As Lulu said this, he seemed to be changing. Orange light filtered out of the bracelet and seeped into Lulu. As this happened, his hair grew and he got taller. His hair was soon a wild mess of red ringlets.

"_Ah, she is back to normal."_

"_**She?**"  
>"Yes, Everything has been changed about these 3. Momo's age, Lulu's sex, and Rubi's…well you'll see soon enough."<br>_The new and improved Lulu looked at me. Then at her bracelet. "I pledge my loyalty only to you."  
>Right after she said that, Rubi was thrown into a bush by Keijuu.<p>

Lulu ran over to him, hunching over his body. Soon enough, orange light escaped from her palms. "Don't worry Rubi. I'll fix you right up."  
>Momo joined me and glared at Keijuu. "For years, he's kept us hostage, brainwashing us every few months. Now that you have awakened, princess, we have regained our former selves. Your aura can dispel evils in only those who aren't truly evil."<br>"So what do I have to do to revert all of your bodies back?"

"I see. So Hana told you the story?"  
>"Uh, no. She told me about you. That's it."<br>"Well, you see that ring on his right thumb? That is the key to my transformation."  
>"And Rubi?"<br>"Ah. You must use the Suitai no Hana on Keijuu."  
>"And that'll help Rubi?"<br>"I assure you it will. But you must hurry."  
>"Will you distract him? All I ask of you is to not push him down to the ground."<br>"Yes, princess."

And he sped toward Keijuu, twisting his limbs to his will. In the meanwhile, I took to carefully sneaking around to the back of Keijuu. Once Momo retrieved the ring, he saw what I was doing and delayed his fighting further. He put the ring on his thumb while doing this, though, and thus began to transform. Pink light danced around him as he began to grow taller and taller. Soon he was a good 5 inches taller than Naruto. He held Keijuu as I finally got behind him. Keijuu screamed and struggled but I said, "Bless your heart." And pointed the Suitai no Hana at him.

Light exploded around us.

Sasuke, Naruto and Naruko were okay. I could see them outside the dome of light and gave them the thumbs-up saying everything was alright. However, Lulu, Rubi, Momo, Keijuu, and I were entrapped in this dome. Keijuu had gone limp and the rest of us were confused. Hana transformed back into her normal self.

"Job well done, Princess."  
>Momo stared at Hana and bowed, as did Lulu and Rubi. "Lady Hana. You have returned." They said in perfect unison.<p>

"Yes welll, unfortunately, I will be staying in this brat's body." She said, gesturing to me. They all erupted into laughter. I put my hands on my hips.

"I am your _princess! How dare you!_"

They all stopped laughing. Suddenly, They were all bowing to me. "Princess Nonki. Daughter of the Great One and Mother Earth. Lead us to victory."

"You guys! I was _joking!_"  
>They all stood and we looked down at Keijuu.<p>

Hana turned to Rubi, who intern, nodded.

He bent down over his body and chanted, "O Father and Mother. Lend me your strength. Sonawa Keijuu has done one too many a deed wrong. Let your daughter aid me. I implore you."  
>I felt power rising and rising until I, once again, felt the urge to vomit.<p>

Rubi saw this, and crossed the room, holding me in his arms.

Then, right before I vomited, he kissed me.

Rubi drank the power that my body was giving him, and when he was done, blue light swirled around him, while green light swirled around Keijuu.

Keijuu's slick brown hair, began to grow long and blue, and meanwhile, Rubi's body began to become old and shriveled.

Once the transformation was complete, Rubi's body was an old man, while Keijuu looked like Rubi.

"Mind explaining?"

Lulu spoke. "Well, when we first found each other, Keijuu was an old man. He was wise though, so he devised a plan to hypnotize us all. It worked. Over the next few days after our first brainwashing, he began to realize that his body would deteriorate soon. He made Rubi switch bodies with him, in order to prevent this. Rubi happily obliged. If Rubi had continued to go on the way he was, then he probably would have died in about 4 days time. But you saved him. And this man here, this is the real Sonawa Keijuu." She said.

"Princess, I thank you for your help." Rubi said.

Hana smiled. "Princess, please do get rid of the body."  
>"You mean kill him? Never!"<p>

Hana shook her head. "Use me. I shall help you."  
>"Okay."<br>Hana transformed back into the Suitai no Hana. I felt power surge through me again. Words once again came flowing from the pools of my mouth.

"Hear, O Mother, O Father. Here is the true body of Sonanwa Keijuu. Give me the strike of one thousand kisses, and one million deaths and I will do your bidding!"

I touched Keijuu's body with the Suitai no Hana and it shriveled up, slowly and then evaporated into pollen.

At that moment, Hana changed back and waved her hands in an arc motion above her head.

Rain fell. And with the rain, came flowers. Hundreds upon hundred of every flower imaginable.

Hana began to blur and smiled sadly. "This is where I take my leave. I have used too much power for my human body to sustain. I bid you all farewell."  
>I looked at the others. They were all quite upset.<p>

"Hana. Just one more thing." I said.  
>"Yes, what is it?"<br>"Lend me a small amount of your power. Just enough so that you'll be able to sustain your body for a few minutes more?"  
>"Of course, princess."<p>

She snapped her wrist toward me and once again I felt the dizzying surge of power.

I put my hands together above my head and let the words dance off my tongue.

"O Father, O Mother! You have given me so much wisdom and strength. But…I am no longer the princess you know. So please, I implore you, restore the balance!"

I reached my hand out to Hana and felt the powers that had been given to me rush out of my fingertips, into hers. She gasped, as her human body solidified.

"What did you just do, Princess?"

"I'm no longer Princess. Call me Nonki, okay? I think you'll all come to enjoy Konoha together."  
>Tears ran down Hana's face as the dome of light vanished and the night sky was filled with moonlight once again. We stood in our field of flowers and everyone came to congratulate me for a job well done.<p>

Naruko and Naruto cried, while hugging each other. Sasuke ruffled my hair. Lulu and Hana cried into Momo's chest. Rubi looked at me and then kissed my forehead.

"_Hana no sekai. Complete."_


	13. Family Dynamics

**A/N: YAHHHHHH! It's the last chapter! OMG, I'm so happy that this story was so successful and I thank all my fans for putting up with my erratic updates and terrible writing/plot development. I really hope you all enjoyed this story! And I might make a sequel, but it seriously depends. If I do, though, it'll be shorter than this one. Anyway, I'm ranting. GET ON WITH THE STORY~! **

It's been 4 years since those events occurred.

Naruko, Naruto and I no longer live with our parents. We live in a cute cottage smack in the middle of Konoha. We did tell our parents the story, and while they were proud of how we handled ourselves, they highly disapproved of Naruko and Naruto's actions toward me. That's when they dropped the bomb about them being in love. And in turn, I told our parent's that if they didn't let us move out and make our own lives and identities for ourselves, then I would kill myself on the spot.

I'm kind of selfish that way.

In better news, we have found a use for the secret entryways to Hanagakure. Hanagakure is now the great meeting place of Hana, Sasuke, Naruto, Naruko, Rubi, Momo, Lulu, and I. We basically talk about problems within Konoha and how to subtly fix them without suspicions.

We are the secret police.

* * *

><p>Hana and Rubi are engaged. With her being about 20 years old and him 21, they live happily in a cottage they built that is about 5 minutes away from our house.<p>

Momo and Lulu actually live with us now, since they aren't as innovative as Hana or Rubi. Suddenly, the past is all behind us.

* * *

><p>And I have started my revenge.<p>

At first, it started out quite simply. I told Naruto not to kiss me until I was 17 years old. If he did, then I would never forgive him and instead choose Sasuke as my partner.

When this was mentioned, Sasuke said if that happened, he would gladly be my partner.

That's when I realized Sasuke had developed a crush on me. And so, despite Hana's warnings, I decided to play them both royally.

By making them both jealous.

But then, a week into my delicious revenge I realized Naruko wasn't getting punished.

So I decided to tell Naruko that I was having sex with Naruto, and he would always tell me that I was better than she.

For weeks, not only were Sasuke and Naruto screaming at each other about me, but Naruko was crying herself to sleep and refusing to even look at her twin brother.

Everything was chaotically and maliciously going my way.

Then, Rubi visited us.

Rubi became the mediator between all sources. And once that happened, everyone realized that I had played them.

So in the end, my revenge worked out, because it got us all that much closer.

And it made me the common enemy between everyone in the house.

Don't you just love family dynamics?


	14. OMAKE Blessings

**A/N: This is a flashback. Just pretend that this happens a day or two after the battle (by which I mean the showdown with Keijuu and the others). I decided that I should go a little more in-depth with the family reunion. So here it is~!**

**OMAKE**

Somehow, our parents didn't want to come to terms with it. Father said we were crazy and that he didn't believe us. Mother blamed herself. Naruto and Naruko were yelling at the top of their lungs.

And there I was, lying on the grass, trying to enjoy the sun with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What's up?"

"How could we get them to shut the _hell _up?"  
>"They're your family. Deal with it."<p>

"Sorry for being insensitive."  
>Sasuke touched my hand. "Shut up."<br>"Hey I'm 13 now! Treat me with some respect!"

"You're _barely _13, Nonki."  
>"But we're family. So you have to give me infinitely more respect than usual."<p>

He laughed. "You sound like you're brother." He fingered my hair. "I hate this."  
>I swatted him away. "Then stay away from it. Hana quite likes it."<br>"Oh yeah. Where is she?"  
>"Her and Rubi are getting wood, I suppose."<br>"Why wood?"

"They're moving in together."  
>"Well good for them."<br>Silence.

The screams of my family members did not cease, so I groaned inwardly and went to go mediate the problem.

"We have neighbors, you know."  
>Naruko turned to me, eyes welled with tears. "They think that we were just bullying you! Tell them it isn't true, Nonki!"<p>

I stepped to the front of the battle lines. "Mom, Dad, they were protecting me! And if you _actually _cared so much about me, you wouldn't have left me in their protection in the first place! So _stop arguing_."

Father sighed. "Okay, fine. So what's this about moving out?"  
>I turned to my siblings. "Moving…out?"<br>Naruto wrapped his arms around me and turned to our father. "She wants her own identity. And that's what Naruko and I want to give her. It's her 13th present. Now please. Let us leave."  
>I blushed. "I can't believe this! You <em>actually <em>want me to move out with you two? But what about-"  
>I stopped. My parents looked at me, wondering what was about to be said.<p>

"Why did you stop, Nonki?" our father asked with the utmost determination to make me speak.

Fortunately, I didn't need to speak. This was where the Uchiha charm came in handy. "Listen, we-"  
>My father stopped him. "Sasuke, do not speak for them. You were apart of this too, and I'm sure you plan to move in with them."<p>

Sasuke looked away. "Of course, sir."  
>I jumped out of Naruto's arms and stood in front of Sasuke. "Dad, he's been nothing but respectful to you! I suggest you take that pompous attitude of yours and chuck it out the nearest window! Sasuke is my <em>family<em>, as I am his! Now, apologize!"

Everyone went silent.

"What did you just say Nonki?" my mother asked me, almost as dangerously as my father would. "You do not speak to your parents like that! Have you _ever _heard of filial piety?"

I rose my head high. "Apparently not."

"Nonki, stop it." Naruto said. "No need to tarnish yourself for us. This is a losing battle, because Father and Mother are right."

I walked to Naruto, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to meet my eyes. "That's exactly what they want from us, Aniki." In a lower voice I said, "Do you want to continue to hide your feelings forever?"  
>Naruto was shocked beyond words. I nestled his face in my palm, and slowly brought his face to mine, kissing his lips deftly. He had no qualms about holding back, nearly pushing me to the ground with his overwhelming weight. Naruko, pulled me away from him and hid her face, which was bright red, in shame.<p>

Our parents were frozen. Sasuke was grinning.

"Let us be." I said to them, looking my father in the eyes.

My father slapped me. "How dare you! You have us worried sick and instead of meeting us with open arms, you pull this? What kind of prank is this?"

"It is no prank, Father. I am in love with my older brother. As he is with me."

Naruko covered her mouth, fearing to open it for herself.

"Naruko is also in love with Aniki. As he is with her."  
>Our parents' jaws dropped simultaneously. "What?"<p>

I pulled my shuriken out of its sheath, spinning it into its natural star-like form. I brought it to my own neck with ease.

"Let. Us. Go. _Now_."

My mother broke into tears.

"You would kill yourself for this?" my father asked shakily.

"Nonki! What are you doing?"

I saw blonde hair streak my vision. My shuriken was no longer with me. It was in the hands of a beautiful blonde girl whom I knew quite well.

Hana.

"Ma'm, Sir, please let them have their freedom. My…fiancé and I will take care of them as we see fit. I will give you my word that nothing shall happen to them, especially with an Uchiha in their household. I will scold Nonki later, as she is very passionate about certain…_causes_ that she sees as noble. I humbly ask you, descendants of the Great One and Mother Earth, to let your princesses and prince go."  
>"Descendants of…what?" Father asked in a confused tone.<br>"Nonki didn't inform you? She is Princess of the Flower and Lover of the Earth. Wielder of the Suitai no Hana, that was passed to her from the blood of the Great One and Mother Earth."  
>"And we're their descendants?" Mother asked.<p>

"You must be!"  
>They looked at each other and sighed. Father whispered something in Mother's ear and she ran into the house without a moment's hesitation.<p>

Father came up to me and bent down. "You've grown a lot, Nonki."  
>"I…I guess I have."<br>"Your mother is quite distressed about your hair."  
>"I had to do it. For the sake of this clan."<p>

"And who is this girl, here?"

"This is Hana, the human version of the Suitai no Hana. Whenever I am in trouble, she will come to help me. After all, I do wield her."  
>My mother came back out. "Here you are, honey." She said and handed my a wooden box.<p>

"Thank you, Kushina."

He bent back down and handed it to me. "I personally love your hair and your robes."  
>"These robes helped me a lot. I just wish I could see Jiraiya-sensei again."<br>I opened the wooden box then, wondering what I was holding.

A small pink frog jumped out and croaked loudly on top of my head.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and heard Naruto yell, "Gamabunta~!"

"_Gama…bunta?"  
><em>I swiftly lifted into the arms of my former master.

"Missed me huh?"  
>I looked into his eyes and began to cry.<p>

He dropped me on my tail, then in a state of panic bent down and began to pat my back.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my skinny ones around his neck, sobbing into the crook of his shoulder. He softened and held me tight against him.

"You…stupid, perverted…jerk! I-I thought I'd never...see you again! What's with you…leaving me…alone, huh? No, you're…not allowed to do that! From…now…on, you'll…visit…me…right?"

He chuckled. "Of course. By the way, I see you fixed your hair situation."

I giggled, wiping my tears. "I was quite reluctant to at first."

He bent down to my ear. "I love your robes."  
>Smiling and blushing, I replied "Me too."<p>

Then he stood me up and patted the frog on my head. "She'll croak whenever you ask her to. But I couldn't think of a name for her. What do you think?"  
>"How about…Shiawase? Shi-chan for short!"<br>Everyone erupted into laughter.  
>Sasuke patted my shoulder, "You are such a child."<br>Hana, who was now standing in front of me and facing Jiraiya said, "No matter. I like the name quite a bit. She will be called Shi-chan!"

"Who is this, Nonki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Sensei! This is my partner in crime! Her name is Hana!"

"Pleasure to meet my master's teacher."

"Your…master?"

"_She's _the Suitai no Hana. Isn't that so cool?"

"Eh, whatever."  
>"You won't be saying that the next time we duel!"<br>Jiraiya-sensei laughed. "I look forward to it."  
>And with that, Hana, Sasuke, Naruto, Naruko and I took our leave, blessing our good luck.<p> 


End file.
